


Нигредо (Придумайте себе псевдоним)

by Takihara



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Detectives, Drama & Romance, M/M, Medicine, Psychological Drama, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Спустя три года после аварии Крис наконец решает заняться личной жизнью, а заодно возвращается в ФБР





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> В этой истории Крис - не самый хороший пациент. Не будьте такими, как Крис. БДСМ (немного), психология. Бонусы можно не воспринимать всерьез - как взгляд автора на происходящее, а не как часть сюжета.
> 
> Написано для команды Fandom Medic 2018 под названием "Придумайте себе псевдоним"

>   
>  Что же, человек должен соблюдать приличия,  
>  даже если он умирает. Я собрался с силами,  
>  закрыл глаза и заглотнул кровь обратно.  
>  Чарльз Буковски.

«Придумайте себе псевдоним».  
«Крис», — не задумываясь, набрал он и ткнул Enter. Экран монитора моргнул и услужливо выдал следующую страницу.  
«Укажите ваши сексуальные предпочтения».  
Если бы дальше было поле для ввода текста, то он, пожалуй, задумался бы надолго, но нет, анкета была в форме теста, так что все, что от него требовалось — просто ставить галочки в нужном столбце. Да, предпочитает мужчин, нижний, есть табу: копрофилия, ролевые игры, секс без презерватива.  
«Выберите предпочитаемого Верхнего».  
Десяток изображений — все мужчины, под фото — короткое описание. Все разного типа, возраста — был даже старик в районе семидесяти. Поморщившись, Крис перевел взгляд на соседнюю фотографию и невольно присвистнул: высокий, под два метра, голубоглазый блондин с такими бицепсами под футболкой, что ткань, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Тоже Крис. Правда, вряд ли имена были настоящие: сам-то он тоже воспользовался привычным сетевым ником, так что...  
Нет, парень был реально симпатичным, как с обложки типичного журнала для геев, в духе «вот как должна выглядеть мечта, которая тебе никогда не достанется», но все же что-то на фото Криса напрягало. То ли вот эта сладость образа — не представлял он себе таким верхнего, — то ли улыбка и милый, словно щенячий взгляд. В конце концов, он не копался в гриндере, выбирая партнера на одну ночь, а искал верхнего, с которым мог бы сотрудничать постоянно.  
Ссылку на этот клуб дала ему Зои, которая сама была там постоянным клиентом. Копируя адрес из переписки и вставляя в адресную строку браузера, Крис подсознательно ждал розового с черным латексом в дизайне, а получил простой белый фон с одним-единственным окошком для ввода логина и пароля, а чуть ниже — кнопка «зарегистрироваться». Ну, вот ее он и нажал.  
Итак, два фото Крис отмел с ходу, не слишком раздумывая. На третьем был и вовсе мальчишка, лет семнадцати, не старше, и Крис мимоходом поразился, почему у клуба не было проблем с законом. Русоволосый, с вычурным именем Антуан, кудрявый — совсем ребенок, такому бы самому подчиняться, а не быть хозяином.  
Кроме того, Крис еще сам не знал, по каким критериям следовало бы выбирать, — описание было малоинформативным. Да и раньше, еще до проблем с личной жизнью, он предпочитал знакомиться где-то в клубе, чтобы можно было посмотреть на человека: какой он, как движется, улыбается, смеется. Фотография же информации давала самый минимум, и Крис подозревал, что еще успеет разочароваться в своем решении.  
Ему никогда не нравились огромные руки, а это было первым, что бросалось в глаза на следующем кадре, так что он быстро глянул на остальное — высокий рост, широкие плечи, и сам мужик, казалось, состоял из одних мышц и был раза этак в два больше Криса. Зато улыбался непринужденно и держал в своей огромной лапище сигарету. Но такие типы тоже никогда не были в его вкусе.  
Темные волосы, гладкая прическа, азиат — милый мальчик, по мнению Криса, оказался и вовсе смутно знакомым: стоило приглядеться, и он осознал, что явно спал с ним раньше, этак с полгода назад, нашел анкету в гриндере. Так что этот вариант тоже отпадал: если уж Крис тогда ограничился одной встречей, пусть и не помнил, почему, то о долговременных отношениях и думать не стоило.  
Мельком осмотрев оставшиеся фотографии и не найдя ничего стоящего, Крис потянулся к мышке и навел курсор на изображение своего тезки. И задумался: а не стоило ему просто закрыть вкладку и снова отправиться в клуб, как тогда, года три назад, до этой чертовой аварии?  
Нет, глупая идея. Он уже пробовал раньше и знал, что толку не будет. Начиналось все всегда хорошо, но как только дело заходило дальше поцелуев, так парень сливался, иногда даже не посчитав нужным попрощаться напоследок. И Крис не знал, что было тому виной — его мазохистские наклонности или отвратительные шрамы на теле. Может, стоило вести себя хоть чуточку... ванильнее, нашел он правильное слово, но это было выше его сил: секс был далеко не самой привлекательной частью. Сильнее завораживала, влекла, дурманила возможность подчиниться кому-то. Что с того, что иногда Криса перемыкало и он просил ударить его? Придушить?  
Ну, может и ничего, но когда парень, продержавшийся три месяца — дольше остальных, — назвал его психом после просьбы поиграть с ножом, то Крис осознал, что с этим нужно что-то делать. И сделал бы, наверное, и был бы сейчас счастлив, если бы не авария. Автомобиль закрутило на льду — в Канаде в ту зиму стояла отвратительная погода, а не ехать в командировку он не мог, — и Криса просто впечатало в идущий по встречной полосе бензовоз. Из-за неудачного места — прямо на повороте, — в ближайшие полминуты в них въехало еще несколько машин, и начался пожар. Все было бы хорошо — Крис уже выбрался из салона и пытался отойти в сторону, — если бы не лед под ногами. Поскользнувшись, он упал на колени, и в этот момент машины вспыхнули. Его защитило лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств: цистерна бензовоза была почти пуста, Криса прикрыл собственный автомобиль, он успел отвернуться в сторону, да очевидцы почти мгновенно оттащили его прочь. Но глубокие ожоги заживали долго: почти год в клинике, несколько операций, глубокая депрессия и мучительные часы молчания в кабинете психотерапевта. И даже это не помогло окончательно: отвратительные следы того дня его тело сохранило навсегда.  
Единственной, кто не перестал с ним общаться, оказалась Зои. Она с самого детства была с Крисом рядом, словно сестра, пусть и с другим цветом кожи. Но он никогда не желал иного: поддержка Зои всегда оказывалась продуктивнее даже таблеток. И именно Зои, узнав о его ориентации, лишь пожала плечами и заявила, что готова составить ему выгодную партию, если потребуется прикрыть от родителей. Да и сейчас, стоило Крису заикнуться о садомазохизме, как оказалось, что у Зои уже есть наготове решение: клуб, где она выступала время от времени, имел своеобразное направление. Подпольно, конечно, но там имелись верхние, проводившие сессии, с ними можно было заключать контракты и пользоваться их услугами — только плати вовремя. А уж проблем с деньгами у Криса никогда не было. Даже вынужденное бездействие во время аварии сделало его беднее разве что на тысячу долларов — грамотный управляющий, следящий за вложениями, сумел отбить те бешеные траты, что не покрыла страховка.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданного звука, Крис потянулся к краю стола за телефоном и, не глядя, щелкнул мышью по фото блондина. Звонила Зои.  
— Ну что, малыш, — не здороваясь, начала она, — какие планы на вечер?  
Бросив взгляд на монитор — «Выберите наиболее удобную для вас дату», — Крис фыркнул:  
— Схожу сегодня в твой клуб. — И открыл календарь на сайте.  
— О, — Зои оживилась, — кого выбрал?  
— Не скажу, — рассмеялся Крис. Зом всегда поднимала ему настроение каким-то воистину магическим образом: даже находясь в глубокой депрессии, он улыбался, стоило услышать ее голос. — Если мне не понравится, я же могу изменить выбор?  
— Ну разумеется! Ты же платишь, клиент с деньгами всегда прав!  
— Тогда точно не скажу. Вот определюсь... — начал Крис, услышал на другом конце обиженное рычание и поспешил сменить тему: — Как у тебя дела?  
— Если ты о парне-черноволоске, — сообщила все еще дующаяся Зои, — то у нас ничего не вышло, так и знай. А если о девочке, с которой я переспала этой ночью... — Крис закашлялся, и она невозмутимо продолжила: — То я думаю сходить с ней на свидание.  
— Сначала переспать, а потом свидание?  
— Это Эл-Эй, детка! Здесь это в норме! Ты отстал от жизни!  
— Ой, подумаешь, всего три года без отношений, — обиженно огрызнулся Крис.  
Зои мгновенно сменила тон:  
— Ну, не дуйся, сладенький, хочешь, я тебя с ней познакомлю?  
— Хочу, — отрезал он.  
— Тогда жду тебя у себя в субботу. Все, чао! — судя по влажному звуку, она поцеловала телефон и после этого оборвала связь.  
Рассмеявшись, Крис бросил мобильный в сумку, выключил компьютер и отправился в душ — пришло время собираться в клуб.

***

Как бы он ни делал вид, что все в порядке, но колени порядочно дрожали. Настолько, что на последнем светофоре Крис с полминуты не мог тронуться с места, хотя сзади уже сигналили нетерпеливые водители. В конце концов он включил аварийку и отъехал к обочине, где, сжав пальцы на кожаной оплетке руля, долго заставлял себя дышать ровно, улыбаться зеркалу и нет-я-сказал-Крис-едем-в-клуб-а-не-домой. Кроме того, опять начало сводить руку — да настолько, что Крис, растирая рубцы, вознес хвалу всем богам, что решил не брать машину с правым рулем. Учитывая его любовь к ретро, левой рукой переключать передачи он бы не смог. Если вообще когда-нибудь сможет... но об этом Крис думать не любил.  
До точки назначения оставалось не больше квартала, и бросать машину у дороги было глупо, бессмысленно и нерационально. Подобную характеристику действий Криса часто употреблял его напарник, явно передразнивая кого-то, и за последние годы Крис сам не заметил, как стал ловить себя на нецензурном определении степени нерациональности действия провинившихся подчиненных.  
Наконец припарковавшись у нужного дома, он еще около минуты сидел в машине, не в силах встать. Паника как накатила в дороге ровной волной, так и не собиралась стихать; хотя Крис уже научился контролировать себя за последние пару лет, но все равно подозревал, что, если заговорит, начнет заикаться.  
Отчаянно захотелось надраться по самые брови, но безалкогольную диету никто не отменял: с таблетками, горстку которых он запивал минералкой каждый день, три раза после еды, после единственного стакана виски можно было просто не проснуться. Или проснуться и сразу сдохнуть в муках. Поэтому пить было нельзя, противотревожные Крис принимал и так — оставалось справляться с паникой своими силами.  
Он никогда не умел справляться с собой. С самого детства Крис отличался поведением от других детей, и его травили. За неумение не выделяться, за очки, стеснительность и мозги, наличие которых Крис тоже не додумался скрывать. В младших классах было еще легко, но к старшей школе, когда в головах одноклассников и одноклассниц воцарились гормоны, стало совсем худо. Крис искренне не ощущал того же, что и они. В то время — да и после тоже — тонкие душевные материи были ему непонятны. Почему нельзя было подойти и просто договориться о свидании? Зачем нужны были все эти красивые, ничего не значащие слова о несуществующей любви и страсти? Однако, чтобы выжить в коллективе, Крису приходилось принимать правила игры, но это не значило, что у него получалось. Издеваться над ним, конечно, со временем перестали — особенно когда он сменил очки на линзы. И, договорившись с Зои (и получив взамен ценный урок нормального поведения с девушками — минут на тридцать монологом без пауз), притащил той в класс огромный букет цветов на день рождения.  
Тем не менее пребывание в коллективе давалось ему с трудом. Чувствуя себя откровенно с другой планеты, Крис изучал одноклассников и их реакции, как актер изучает новую роль. Позже эта привычка стала немалым подспорьем в работе, но не заменила интуицию, которой, казалось, обладали другие люди. Так и не научившись чуять, когда уже можно предложить, когда — еще рано, а когда нет смысла в принципе, он раз за разом лажал в отношениях. Однако вести себя правильно — играть — он научился, и неоднократно благодарил природу, пусть и лишившую его определенной стороны жизни, но взамен давшую нечто гораздо более ценное — мозги.  
Лет с тринадцати и до самого совершеннолетия Крис имел диагноз «синдром Аспергера», однако после аварии София, психотерапевт, раскритиковала школьного врача в пух и прах. Потом обозвала Криса «безэмоциональным шизоидом» и долго объясняла, почему этого не нужно бояться.  
Когда Крис осознал себя... нижним (слово «раб» ему откровенно претило), с личной жизнью стало еще сложнее.  
После аварии все стало просто отвратительно.  
Не выдержав, он потянулся к бардачку и достал почти пустую пачку сигарет: последнее средство. Когда-то он мог, одну за одной, высадить всю пачку за день, но эту, конкретную, он открыл за полчаса до той самой аварии. И с тех пор тянулся к ней, только когда было совсем плохо. Никотин дурманил сознание, становилось еще хуже — зато приступ паники сходил на нет.  
Прикурив, Крис с наслаждением выпустил дым в приоткрытое окно автомобиля и закрыл глаза. Следовало бы поесть дома — начало мутить, но сейчас думать об этом было уже поздно. Ощутив приступ тошноты, Крис приоткрыл дверцу выбросил сигарету на в лужу асфальт, а потом, подумав, еще и затоптал для верности. От зрелища мокрого табака, растертого в кашицу, замутило снова, и Крис раздраженно вылез из машины.  
До входа в клуб оставалась сотня метров, и ее он преодолел быстро и решительно, то и дело сглатывая вязкую слюну, подступавшую к горлу. Дверь открыли после первого же звонка. Чтобы попасть внутрь, всего-то и потребовалось, что назвать ник да пароль, придуманные парой часов ранее.

— Кофе? — предложил высокий, налысо бритый мужчина, сидевший за дверью с табличкой «Администратор», и Крис с радостью ухватился за его предложение.  
— Спасибо. — Помявшись, он продолжил: — Я здесь в первый раз...  
— Вас интересует оплата? — Администратор поставил перед ним крохотную чашечку эспрессо. — Здесь есть терминал; можете оплатить только один день или несколько сеансов сразу. Я Артур, кстати.  
— Крис, — с задержкой повторил Крис свой ник и добавил: — Пожалуй, только первый день. Не уверен, как мы сойдемся с моим тезкой.  
Артур нахмурился:  
— По паспорту вас зовут Карлом? Учтите, политика клуба такова, что всю ответственность за разглашение ваших личных данных вы несете...  
— Что?.. — Крис перебил его. — Какой Карл?!  
Видимо, удивление на его лице было столь откровенным, что Артур сдвинул брови еще ближе к переносице.  
— Подождите, я проверю... — Он быстро обошел стол и защелкал клавишами ноутбука. — Верхнего, которого вы выбрали, зовут Карл.  
Одним глотком, не чувствуя, что обжигает губы и язык, Крис выпил эспрессо.  
— Я выбирал Криса, — сказал он. — Блондина.  
Артур явственно растерялся:  
— Вероятно, случилось какое-то недоразумение... Карл вас уже ждет. — Он побарабанил пальцами по столу: — Если хотите, можем назначить вам другое время, когда Крис будет свободен. Сейчас, к сожалению, он на сессии...  
Представив, что сейчас ему придется уйти прочь, а потом вернуться и снова пережить приступ паники, Крис осознал, что его решимости не хватит на еще одно посещение.  
— Нет, — выпалил он, — давайте Карла.  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением согласился Артур. — Простите за причиненные неудобства; в качестве компенсации денег с вас я сегодня не возьму.  
— Я заплачу, — отмахнулся Крис, вытаскивая из сумки кошелек. — Сколько?  
Артур назвал сумму, и Крис удивленно присвистнул. Но без возражений приложил карточку к терминалу и отправился за Артуром прочь из кабинета.

Этот клуб удивлял его раз за разом: начиная с простого сайта, заканчивая дизайном помещений. Если коридоры, по которым Крис шел, были темными настолько, что и не разглядеть, а кабинет — типичным кабинетом, то помещение, где должна была проходить встреча, выглядело совсем неожиданно. Крис ждал чего-то, похожего на знакомые сюжеты порно: зал с грубыми стенами, куча железок, стенды со всякими плетками... Но это оказалась самая обычная комната: стол, стулья и пара шкафов у стены. В дальнем от Криса углу, правда, была еще одна дверь, и, может, за ней... Он постарался подавить всколыхнувшуюся панику и на этот раз преуспел.  
— Итак, Карл, — произнес Артур за его спиной, — оставляю вас наедине.  
Резко развернувшись, Крис оказался лицом к лицу не только с Артуром, но и с высоким темноволосым мужчиной, которого почти мгновенно узнал — тот самый, с огромными руками на фотографии. Вот, кажется, в какой момент он промахнулся в процессе выбора — все из-за звонка Зои. Чертова девчонка.  
Выходя, Артур хлопнул дверью, действительно оставляя их вдвоем, и Крис поймал на себе изучающий взгляд этого Карла. Парень был не сильно больше его самого — по фотографии создавалось впечатление, что все куда хуже, — но все равно внушал не трепет, а... Крис не мог определиться: пожалуй, это был если не страх, то уж точно тревога.  
— Познакомимся? — Карл протянул ему руку. — Ты уже, должно быть, знаешь, как меня зовут и кто я. Расскажи мне о себе. Зачем ты здесь?  
Отвечая на рукопожатие, Крис не мог сдержать дрожь.  
— Я — нижний, — начал он, — но ты это, наверное, тоже знаешь. Я здесь, чтобы получить то, что я хочу, но не могу от других, хотя хочу, но их это пугает, и...  
Запутавшись, он замолк, и Карл перехватил инициативу:  
— Хорошо, — одобрительно кивнул он так, словно Крис только что сделал ему минет или вымыл посуду, или просто что-то такое, что требовало поощрения, а не промямлил какую-то чушь. — Итак, физическая боль или просто подчинение?  
— И то, и другое, — почти сразу определился Крис.  
— Бондаж? Ограничение подвижности?  
— Да, и да.  
Отвечая, Крис не поднимал взгляда. Просто не мог — это было выше его сил. Только тут у него мелькнула мысль, немедленно переросшая в уверенность, что удовольствия он не получит. Как минимум не сможет расслабиться.  
Обойдя Криса, Карл присел на краешек стола, игнорируя стулья и заставляя Криса развернуться к нему лицом.  
— Стоп-слово?  
— «Предприятие». — Чтобы решить, Крису не потребовалось много времени. Не больше трети секунды, на самом деле. Осмелев, он бросил на Карла быстрый взгляд и обнаружил, что тот с интересом рассматривает его.  
— Хочешь начать прямо сейчас?  
— Что?... — от неожиданности Крис вздрогнул, и это, кажется, также не укрылось от внимания Карла.  
— Хочешь попробовать прямо сейчас? — повторил тот и, поднявшись, практически перетек вплотную к Крису. Движения его были такими быстрыми, плавными и ровными, что это будило еще большую тревогу. А уверенное прикосновение к подбородку породило волну обреченности. Крис закрыл глаза.  
— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Карл. От него пахло свежестью и одновременно чем-то очень пряным — это был откровенно мужской запах, подавляющий и гипнотизирующий. — На колени.  
Выполнив приказ, Крис так и не осмелился поднять веки, но, кажется, замыслам Карла это вовсе не противоречило. Особенно учитывая, что секунду спустя на лицо ему легла мягкая повязка — откуда тот ее взял, Крис понятия не имел, но счел, что лучше не спрашивать, не имея однозначного разрешения.  
Уверенные, но вместе с тем неожиданно мягкие пальцы снова коснулись его подбородка. Дрожь, все никак не унимавшаяся после предыдущего раза, только усилилась.  
— Все в порядке? — убрав руку, спросил Карл. Вроде бы он не отходил в сторону, но Крис мгновенно ощутил пустоту и собственное одиночество. Учитывая, какую реакцию его тело выдавало на Карла, это должно было его успокоить — но нет, стало только хуже. Без опоры, ощущая коленями сквозь тонкую ткань джинсов ледяную плитку, лишенный зрения, Крис медленно, но верно снова начинал скатываться в панику. Но показывать этого было нельзя. И он кивнул.  
— Словами, — велел Карл.  
— Д-да, — с трудом выдавил из себя Крис.  
— «Да, сэр».  
— Д-да, с-сэр...  
Казалось, его состояние не было секретом для Карла — то ли из-за неумения Криса скрывать свои чувства, то ли тот просто был догадлив донельзя, или вовсе причина была в чем-то еще, но Крис предпочел бы, чтобы тот и дальше не трогал его. Но рука Карла вновь вернулась к подбородку. В этот раз, правда, не задержалась там надолго: пальцы скользнули вдоль линии челюсти к мочке уха, погладили, вызвав у Криса тихий вздох, и спустились вниз, к шее, в мгновение ока став жестче.  
Это было слишком неожиданно, но, как оказалось, именно тем, что сейчас требовалось: сильные поглаживания, от ключиц вверх, к подбородку, заставлявшие Криса запрокинуть голову, открывая горло: вот он я, беззащитный и весь в твоей власти. Руки его были сложены за спиной, и Карл продолжал движения, не делая ни малейшего намека на недовольство ситуацией, словно бы ждал от Криса первого шага.  
Наверное, только спустя долгие минуты Крис осознал, как был напряжен все это время. Плечи сводило судорогой, сжатые в кулаки кисти уже начинали ныть, а колени до сих пор подрагивали. И только размеренный ритм сильных прикосновений — и это тогда, когда Крис подсознательно ожидал, что ему вцепятся в глотку — успокаивал.  
Медленно начиная расслабляться, он все еще ждал подвоха, и, стоило пальцам исчезнуть, снова встревожился.  
— Встань, — велел вдруг Карл.  
Не помогая себе руками, Крис поднялся на затекшие ноги, по-прежнему ничего не видя за повязкой. Плотная ткань почти не пропускала света, но Карл не торопился ее снимать.  
— Расстегни рубашку.  
Дрогнувшими руками Крис потянулся к пуговицам, но на полпути остановился.  
— Ты должен кое-что знать... — начал он, но спохватился и тут же добавил: — Сэр.  
— Да? — интонации Карла изменились: теперь он не приказывал, а был искренне заинтересован.  
— Авария, — начал Крис внезапно севшим голосом, — три года назад.  
Карл молчал, давая ему выговориться.  
— Бензовоз загорелся, был взрыв — мне сказали, что слабый, еще повезло, и... и у меня был ожог. В общем, куча шрамов. Жутко страшных.  
Почти проглотив конец фразы, он наконец принялся расстегивать рубашку — одна пуговица за другой, потом третья, четвертая... Именно в этот момент поверх его рук легли ладони Карла.  
— Я посмотрю, — не спросил, а просто сообщил он, ставя Криса перед фактом, и помог растянуть манжеты. Затем, зайдя за спину Крису, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — Кто тебя лечил?  
— Это имеет значение? — Вопрос был слишком неожиданным, и поэтому Крис почти забыл, с кем говорит: ответ вышел резким. Атмосфера в комнате накалилась.  
— Имеет, — бросил Карл. — Стой так.  
Тихие шаги дали знать Крису, что тот отошел в сторону. Это была временная передышка, но стоило ей воспользоваться сполна. Например, хотя бы растереть колени. Стоило ему наклониться, как кровь прилила к голове, и в ушах зашумело. Пытаясь не упасть, Крис замер в неудобной позе. Таким его и застал вернувшийся Карл.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — Теплые руки подхватили Криса, и большие сильные ладони в это мгновение почему-то не пугали, а успокаивали.  
— Голова кружится... — выдавил он, всем весом опираясь на Карла.  
— Давай-ка сделаем паузу, — велел тот и, придерживая Криса в объятиях, стащил с его глаз повязку. Заморгав, Крис с облегчением уткнулся Карлу в плечо и замер, осознав, что определенно перешагнул допустимую грань отношений «нижний-верхний».  
— ...сэр, — с огромным опозданием добавил он.  
Не сразу поняв, о чем речь, но ощутив вернувшееся напряжение, Карл легко погладил Криса по спине:  
— Можешь пока опустить это обращение. Что не так?  
— Я должен был спросить разрешения?.. — Крис кивком указал на плечо, в которое только что утыкался носом.  
— Сейчас — нет, — подбодрил Карл. — Ты все делаешь правильно. Но если тебе будет нужно что-то еще — говори сразу. Ясно?  
— Да, — кивнул Крис. — Спасибо.  
Нужно ли было ему что-то еще? Несколько минут назад Крису казалось, что ему нужен другой верхний, потому что этого он откровенно боялся. Но хватило нескольких вовремя сказанных слов и пары верных движений, чтобы ощутить облегчение. Кажется, Карл и в самом деле знал, что делал.  
— Я хочу продолжить, — в конце концов сказал он, сам удивляясь сделанному выводу.  
Карл за подбородок развернул его лицо к себе:  
— Когда у тебя была последняя сессия?  
— До аварии, — уверенно отозвался Крис, разглядывая его в ответ. Оказалось, что радужки у Карла — не зеленые и не карие, но того среднего цвета, что принято называть болотным. С рыжими крапинками, и казалось, что Карл улыбается глазами. Даже когда он нахмурился, взгляд все равно остался прежним — ласковым и внимательным.  
— Тогда не будем заходить далеко, — решил Карл и подтолкнул его к дальней двери: — Давай-ка, не смущайся.  
Не то чтобы Крис смущался, но... он уже вспоминал, что фотография может мало говорить о человеке. Что после первой встречи можно передумать. Так вот, фотография не говорила о Карле ровным счетом ничего. Встреть Крис его где-то в клубе лет пять назад — запал бы мгновенно и ни за что не уехал домой один. Но те времена остались в прошлом, и теперь все было совершенно по-другому.  
За дверью оказался короткий коридорчик с несколькими дверьми, и Карл уверенно направил его к ближней правой. Вошел следом, бросил на стол визитку и кивнул на нее:  
— Это телефон комбустиолога, позвонишь и проконсультируешься по поводу шрамов. Я проверю.  
Опустившись на кровать, Крис огляделся. Вот чего-то в таком духе он и ждал с самого начала — стендов с плетьми, стеками, фаллоимитаторами, балок под потолком для подвешивания, латексной простыни, которую достаточно протереть после сессии, да и вообще давящей атмосферы. В этой комнате он резко вспомнил, зачем пришел сюда, и тут же скользнул вниз, на пол, на колени.  
— Да, сэр, — Крис бросил взгляд на визитку. Спорить он не собирался, но и звонить — тоже. Достаточно ему было и того унижения, что он перенес после операции. «Шрамы никогда не исчезнут». «Пляж вам теперь противопоказан», «Полная подвижность не восстановится». Слова врачей разбивали построенные им хрустальные замки надежд с невыносимой легкостью. Не хватало только повторять это испытание снова.  
Шагнув ближе, Карл вдруг оказался совсем рядом. Взгляд его, двигавшийся сверху вниз и справа налево, словно тот не хотел пропустить и сантиметра незнакомого тела, обжигал. Шрамы сразу начало жечь, и Крис задрал подбородок — он не даст панике снова взять вверх, и так день шел на рекорд по количеству приступов.  
Наклонив голову, Карл подушечками пальцев коснулся его предплечья, изучая бугристый рубец. Смотрел он странно: с одной стороны, расширившиеся зрачки можно было списать на возбуждение и предвкушение, с другой... с другой в его глазах был интерес. Если бы Криса попросили подобрать характеристику, он бы выбрал именно это словосочетание: «профессиональный интерес». И никак иначе  
От прикосновений по телу Криса словно расходились волны: дрожь, охватившую его, теперь он вряд ли бы спутал с приступом паники. Это было... предвкушение? Да, пожалуй. Последние годы Крис и не надеялся, что найдет постоянного верхнего для сессий, так что выход, предложенный Зои, был идеальным. И теперь он готовился к получению привычного удовольствия: если Карла и напрягали шрамы, тот никак этого не показал. Настоящий профессионал, так его растак. В этот момент Крис почти им восхищался.  
Кажется, погрузившись в собственные раздумья слишком глубоко, Крис пропустил часть происходящего снаружи: в руках Карла очутился флоггер. Черный, из мягкой кожи, с кучей хвостов с узелками на концах. Не отводя взгляда, Карл обошел его и остановился сзади, за спиной.  
— Руки вдоль тела, — велел он, и Крис послушно выполнил приказ, не горбясь лишь благодаря сверхъестественному напряжению воли. — Порядок?  
— Да, сэр, — отозвался Крис и зашипел сквозь зубы, ощутив первый удар. Резкий, сильный: Карл не сдерживался, и это было именно то, что нужно.  
— Считай.  
— Раз... — послушно отметил Крис, готовясь к новому удару. Резко выдохнул одновременно с новой волной обжигающей боли: — Два. Блядь...  
— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Карл и ускорился. Крис еле успевал считать.  
С каждым касанием флоггера по спине разливался жар, заставляющий напрячься, закрыть глаза, погрузиться в ощущения с головой и забыть про весь остальной мир. Все, что имело ранее значение, теперь становилось неважным.  
— Двадцать... — выдохнул Крис, и Карл остановился. Завозился там, сзади, и горевшей от ударов спины коснулись ледяные пальцы.  
— Как ощущения? — в его голосе звучало беспокойство и... пожалуй, любопытство.  
— Еще... можно еще? — не выдержав, Крис подался назад и упал бы, если бы не сжавшиеся на плече пальцы.  
— Жадный, — пробормотал Карл вновь отошел в сторону. — Дальше можешь не считать. Издашь любой звук, кроме стоп-слова, если я тебя не спрошу, — получишь наказание в виде пяти лишних ударов. Понял?  
Помедлив, Крис отозвался спустя секунду, не меньше, — встревоженный, а вовсе не возбужденный запретом:  
— Да, сэр.  
И тут же спину обожгло болью, гораздо более сильной и резкой, чем прежде. Словно ножом до самых костей, вдоль позвоночника, выбив из Криса громкий протяжный стон.  
— Стоп-слово? — поинтересовался Карл.  
Молча покачав головой, Крис сдвинул плечи, готовясь к новому удару, и тот не заставил себя ждать. На этот раз почти у самой шеи, вдоль лопаток, будто Карл кнутом рисовал на нем крест. Ощущения оказались столь сильными, что Крис не удержался на коленях и еле успел подставить руки, чтобы не растянуться вниз лицом. Хвала всем существующим богам, все еще молча.  
Стоило бы подняться, вернуться в прежнее положение, но каждое движение отзывалось болью. Позволить растянуться себе на прохладном полу тоже было нельзя; Крис не помнил, почему, находясь в своеобразном трансе, но твердо знал, что нельзя. Провалился он слишком быстро — и слишком глубоко; но в конкретную секунду это вовсе его не волновало.  
Ноги Карла вдруг очутились в поле зрения, и ступней, обутой в армейский ботинок, он сдвинул правую руку Криса в сторону, лишая того опоры.  
— Ложись, — приказал он.  
Ему разрешили. Упав на ледяной пол спиной вверх, Крис наконец позволил себе закрыть глаза. Один за другим, удары последовали почти сразу, а потом еще и еще. Кажется, Крис закричал после первого и тут же закрыл рот, задохнувшись. Конечно, он был знаком с техникой дыхания, помогающей справиться с болью, но... в конце концов, он был здесь совсем не за этим.  
— Еще пять, — с нескрываемым удовлетворением напомнил Карл.  
Шрамы на спине оказались своеобразной ловушкой. Со времен аварии Крис не практиковал порку, так что сейчас для него оказалось сюрпризом изменение чувствительности. Где-то совершенно отсутствующая, где-то — наоборот, словно плеть проходилась по живому мясу. Крис каждым стоном пытался показать, как много для него это, и Карл сразу уменьшал силу, будто был гребаным телепатом.  
Боли было много, боли для Криса было слишком много, и он, несмотря на погружение в транс, был все еще слишком встревожен. Раньше было совершенно иначе. Что-то шло не так. Возможно, причиной была авария, может, что-то еще, но факт оставался фактом — провалиться в привычное ничто до конца не выходило. Наоборот, затягивало в мрачные мысли, словно в темный, глубокий омут-водоворот, из которого не выбраться...  
Нет, Крис отдавал себе отчет в последствиях своего решения, точно зная, что на следующий день его накроет с головой. Первая сессия за несколько лет, незнакомый партнер, проблемы со здоровьем — все это только способствовало будущим переживаниям, как уже бывало до аварии. Но Крис умел бороться с этим состоянием — находясь у себя дома, в безопасном месте, рядом с телефоном, когда в любой момент можно было встряхнуться и позвонить Зои. А не распластавшись на чужом полу, принимая кучу ударов и пытаясь не скатиться снова в панику.  
— ...Пять, — закончил подсчет Карл и снова замолчал. Выдохнув, Крис позволил себе закрыть глаза и немного расслабиться.


	2. Глава 2

— Опять? — громко простонав, Крис картинно побился головой о стол.   
— Чува-а-а-ак! — укоризненно покосился Джон, коллега Криса, и кивнул на Зои, изящно устроившуюся на подоконнике. — Если б не девочка, я б сказал...   
— Эта девочка... — начал Крис и все-таки потянулся к верхней папке и потащил ее к себе, чуть было не уронив остальные. — Черт. Эта девочка такого может сказать, что ты в своем Гонконге в жизни не слышал и подумать не мог, что такое возможно.  
— Чува-а-ак! — явно рисуясь, все с той же интонацией повторил Джон. — Не разбивай мои розовые мечты! Девочки должны быть нежными и безобидными, как цветок яблони, замерзающий в снегу!   
Подняв брови, Крис взглянул на него с невольным уважением:   
— Да ты поэт, — констатировал он очевидное.   
— Плевать, — помотав головой и резко сбрасывая маску клоуна, отрезал Джон. — Открывай.  
На глаз оценив количество папок — меньше пяти, но толстые, — Крис нахмурился и послушно пролистал первые страницы. Проследив за выражением его лица, Зои неторопливо затушила сигарету и шагнула ближе, определенно испытывая так свойственное ей любопытство.   
Джон преградил ей путь.   
— Не сейчас, девочка, — качнул он головой. И как-то вдруг сразу стали видны и морщины на его лице — еще не старого, в общем-то, мужчины, тридцать шесть же самый расцвет, не так ли? — и седина, и мешки под глазами. — На этот раз действительно секретно.   
Обиженно надув губы, Зои отвернулась и, выразительно качая бедрами, направилась к выходу. Не сказала ни слова, и даже не взглянула на прощание, и Крис отстраненно подумал, что за это ему еще воздастся.   
— Не пара она тебе. — Джон все не отводил взгляд от уже захлопнувшейся двери.  
— Она мне как сестра! — привычно возмутился Крис. — Мы с ней росли вместе, я не собираюсь с ней спать!   
— Да спи ты с кем хочешь! — раздраженно рявкнул Джон. — Хоть с нею, хоть с Бараком Обамой, хоть с Суперменом, если уж тебя так тянет на темненьких! Но эта — тебе не пара по бизнесу.   
— Почему? — ошарашенно уточнил Крис.  
— Хитрая, умная, циничная сука.  
Определение было кратким, емким, да и, по сути, действительности не противоречило. Просто Крис всегда знал, что для Зои он — семья, свой, тот, кого немыслимо предать и еще более немыслимо даже подумать об этом.   
— Это только плюс, — осторожно возразил он.  
— Ее поманят деньгами, и плюсы обернутся огромными минусами.   
Крис поморщился.   
— Я приму к сведению, — сказал он тихо, обещая не только Джону, но и самому себе. И перевел разговор на другую тему: — Шеф знает, что ты здесь?   
— Сам послал, — еще больше помрачнел Джон. — Сам понимаешь, серия на нашем побережье — неудивительно, что дело передали нам. Если СМИ узнают, все шишки посыпятся на нас. А с тех пор, как ты ушел в отпуск за свой счет... — Сделав паузу, он повторил: — Сам понимаешь.   
— И как бы я работал с больничной койки под наркотой? — огрызнулся Крис, откладывая папку в сторону. — Почему объединили в серию?   
— Мужчины, белые, средних лет, голые, все — из двадцать второго калибра в голову. Убитые уезжали из дома на автомобиле, машину после находили на большом расстоянии от места убийства, вместе с одеждой внутри. — Джон помялся: — Все, кроме последней.  
— Следы спермы на белье есть? — механически поинтересовался Крис и потянулся к сигаретам, забытым на подоконнике Зои. Щёлкнул зажигалкой и с удовольствием затянулся.  
— Как ты узнал? — прищурился Джон. — У всех.   
Вернувшись к папке, Крис быстро сравнил протоколы осмотра места происшествия.   
— Женщина; скорее всего проститутка. Возможно, ненавидит противоположный пол. В таком случае может быть лесбиянкой... — увлеченно начал он.  
— Стой, стой, чувак! — перебил его Джон. — Поясни подробнее!  
— Я пришлю тебе выкладки — завтра или через пару дней, — пообещал Крис. Теоретически он мог бы и сегодня, но... не то чтобы ему было лень, конечно, однако очень тянуло обдумать вчерашний день. 

Выпроводив Джона, Крис вернулся в кабинет и неторопливо опустился в кожаное кресло. Незаметно, по вернувшейся привычке, снова потянулся к сигаретам, но, ненароком смахнув на пол зажигалку, пришел в себя. За последние сутки Крис выкурил уже больше пачки, и по его личным меркам это был явный перебор.  
Из клуба он тогда всё-таки сбежал. Поднялся с пола, скомкано пробормотал стоп-слово, затем — какие-то извинения, и прямо так, без рубашки, выбежал к машине. Успел заметить понимающий взгляд Карла, да и до сих пор словно видел его наяву.  
В общем и целом, пожалуй, впечатления у Криса остались тягостные. Не столько от самой встречи, сколько от собственных поведения, реакций и мыслей. Ощущалась определенная неправильность. Разумом Крис понимал весь идиотизм ситуации; чувства же бунтовали. Все, что вчера казалось правильным, верным, стало мучительным; однако то, что было мучительным вчера, сегодня стало и вовсе пугающим.  
Один-единственный вывод Крис для себя все равно сделал: с сессиями пора завязывать. Если каждая из них будет переноситься столь тяжело, что на следующий день придется избавляться от собеседников — вот как сегодня, — то оно того не стоит явно. Что с того, что душу и тело разом терзает желание подчиниться? Быть чьим-то? Ощутить столь сильную боль, после которой останется только умереть, не более?  
Вздрогнув, Крис потёр лицо. Кажется, мысли завели его куда-то совсем не в ту степь. Умереть, надо же.  
...С другой стороны, может, в этом и было все дело? И неразбериха, царившая в душе, являлась всего лишь внешним отражением тяжёлой депрессии? Как профессионал Крис вынужденно являлся неплохим психологом, однако, когда речь касалась его самого, он вечно заходил в тупик. Что до аварии, что после. Вот и теперь понимание патологического течения собственных мыслей пришло к нему только после появления идеи самоубийства. Привлекательной идеи, к слову, что само по себе являлось определенным показателем.  
Шевельнувшись, Крис задел спиной складку кожи на кресле и тихо выругался. Нет, Карл был профессионалом, этот факт он оспорить не мог. Поработал хорошо, даже несмотря на обилие рубцов на коже. Однако Крис до сил пор ощущал фантомные прикосновения — нет, не плети, но мягких и внимательных рук. И это очень нервировало.   
Вспомнив, он потянул из кошелька выданную Карлом визитку("Роберт Пикардо, M. D.«) и набрал номер. Почему-то, пусть даже еще вчера звонить Крис совершенно не собирался, сегодня он уже был готов исполнить приказ. В памяти всплыло: «Я проверю», сказанное голосом Карла, но дело было совершенно не в этом. Задумываться, а в чем же именно, Крису не хотелось. Хотя ответ он знал, его еще следовало принять и осознать — а Крис любил закрывать глаза на очевидное, если дело касалось его самого. И эту привычку, кстати, он за собой тоже знал, но... но проблем и без того было слишком много, чтобы работать еще и над этим.

— Слушаю вас, — уже в который раз недовольно повторил мобильный, и Крис вдруг обнаружил, что дозвонился уже секунд десять как.   
— Здравствуйте, — начал он. — Вашу визитку мне дал мой друг... — поняв, что не знает фамилии, Крис запнулся. Но, к счастью, называть ее и не потребовалось.   
— А-а-а, да-да-да, он предупреждал! — воскликнул в ответ собеседник. Голос определенно принадлежал пожилому, но крайне энергичному человеку. — Вот что, молодой человек, диагностику на расстоянии я не практикую, поэтому вам придется зайти ко мне лично. Вы в состоянии?..  
— Разумеется, — Крис недоуменно пожал плечами. — Авария была достаточно давно, так что вполне могу.  
— Я спрашивал не об этом, — Роберт раскатисто рассмеялся. — Молодой человек, как ваша спина?   
Подавившись уже заготовленным вопросом об адресе, Крис закашлялся. Роберт явно пребывал в курсе об увлечениях Карла и, вероятно, даже успел обсудить с ним вчерашний Крисов визит.   
— Терпимо, — собравшись, в конце концов сообщил он. — Поездке это не помешает.   
— Вот и замечательно, — подытожил Роберт. — Жду вас сегодня в клинике. Записывайте адрес... 

Добираться оказалось недалеко, и, поразмыслив, Крис решил пройтись пешком и подышать в кои-то веки свежим воздухом. Ну, или заработать очередной приступ паники от внезапного гудка автомобиля, который и находился-то на той стороне дороге, но Крис все равно вздрогнул и сжал пальцы. Однако врачи недвусмысленно настаивали — и, будь возможность, силком выпихивали бы — на прогулках, так что стоило потерпеть неудобства.   
А еще не последней причиной решения подвергнуться угрозам этого страшного и жестокого мира выступил «Старбакс». Крис не был здесь уже давно, меню совершенно не знал, а вот бариста — улыбчивый мальчишка — остался прежним. Посоветовал Крису «ледяной пенный нитро каскара», рассказал о высушенной кофейной мякоти в рецепте, вызвав тем самым у Криса легкое недоумение: чего только ни придумают маркетологи от скуки и ради наживы. Впрочем, Крис заказал гранд, решив, что в любом случае это будет кофе — и кофе холодный. От жары он знатно страдал, но раньше все же слабее: спасали кондиционеры на каждом шагу. А тут двадцать минут пешком по духоте грозили сосудам — с его-то низким давлением — нехилым испытанием. Поэтому сейчас «Старбакс» стал не только полузабытым удовольствием, но и прохладным местом для отдыха.  
Пока Крис дожидался кофе, он крутил в руках телефон, пытаясь отделаться от соблазна открыть сайт и забронировать следующую сессию. С одной стороны, чем дальше, тем сильнее Криса терзала неуверенность в себе, а возможность переложить на кого-то другого принятие решений, пусть и простейших, пусть и касающихся обоюдного удовольствия, только радовала. С другой — та же самая неуверенность, словно черт на левом плече, шептала Крису, что он уже облажался, что Карл хоть и не сможет отказаться от дальнейших встреч, связанный денежной договоренностью, но вряд ли будет видеть в Крисе кого-то большего, нежели клиента.   
Чем дольше бариста тянул с заказом, отвлекаясь на других посетителей, тем сильнее становился для Криса соблазн. Он даже разблокировал телефон, запустил браузер и теперь, колеблясь, медленно, по одной букве, печатал адрес сайта клуба. Затем нажал «перейти» и разочарованно вздохнул — интернет был на нуле, видимо, стены помещения глушили сигнал. «Ладно, — решил Крис, — если не прогрузится, пока я здесь, то и к черту, не стоит оно того». Нажал «обновить страницу» и неожиданно для себя увидел страницу входа.   
Из-под потолка доносилась негромкая музыка. Мужской голос повторял по кругу: «Внутри меня все застыло, помоги мне, доктор, ведь что-то точно идет не так. Что-то не так». И, с небольшими вариациями, опять тот же припев.   
Внезапно Крис разозлился. На себя, на свою нерешительность, на жалость к себе. Это было словно просветление: до чего он дошел! Всегда сильный, спокойный, уравновешенный, он превратился в тряпку и нытика с непредсказуемыми вспышками агрессии.   
Помнится, только выписавшись из больницы, Крис в первый же день в отделе сорвался на стажере, да так, что разбил тому лицо и сломал руку. После этого Брюс — шеф — не уволил его, но лично отвез к психотерапевту. Слова Брюса Крис помнил до сих пор.  
— Ты хороший агент, — проникновенно сказал шеф, разглядывая белое от ярости лицо Криса. — Ты даже лучший в отделе. Был лучшим. И только потому, что помню это, я замну твое дело и отправлю тебя в отпуск. Лечись, сколько нужно, ребята все равно к тебе будут ходить. Но если ты придешь и выкинешь еще хоть что-нибудь в том же духе, то, — он перевел дыхание, — то я вышвырну тебя из бюро. Понял, парень?   
Крис тогда молча кивнул, уверенный, что если скажет хоть что-то — и снова сорвется и испортит себе всю жизнь. А этого делать явно не стоило. И с тех пор вот уже почти два года чертов мозгоправ не допускал его к работе — причем где-то в глубине души Крис его правоту признавал: кому нужен работник, способный в самый нужный момент впасть в ступор и погрузиться в пучины депрессии, неспособный даже на вдумчивый диалог? Хорошо хоть Брюс не уволил, хотя мог (Крис искренне недоумевал, почему его не уволил кто-то еще из вышестоящего начальства, но не задавал вопросов. А то мало ли, вспомнят и уволят).  
Залогинившись, Крис усмехнулся: система сама предложила ему следующую сессию у того же верхнего. Открыв личную страницу Карла, Крис уставился на фото: все то же самое, нелепое, в центре кадра лопаты-ладони, слишком близко к объективу...   
— Ваш заказ, — оторвал его от рассматривания голос баристы.  
— А? — удивился Крис. — А! Да, спасибо, секунду.   
Повинуясь порыву, он сохранил фото в телефон и только после этого забрал стакан. Уже у двери Крис оглянулся: бариста вдруг подмигнул ему и послал лукавую улыбку. Настроение сразу подскочило, адская жара снаружи стала казаться уже не такой и адской... В эту секунду ему внезапно снова захотелось жить и заново научиться радоваться жизни.   
И, разумеется, по закону подлости именно в эту секунду он вспомнил, куда идет. 

На пороге клиники Криса встречал молодой темноволосый парень. «Закари К., интерн» — гласил бейджик. Внимательно оглядев Криса с головы до ног, Закари определенно составил о нем какое-то свое мнение и, помедлив секунду, пригласил пройти к врачу. Следуя за ним, Крис задумчиво рассматривал задницу, обтянутую тканью форменных брюк, и пытался понять, отчего не ощущает желание развить знакомство.   
Вживую Роберт оказался еще более энергичен, несмотря на возраст — он был невысок, сед и очень-очень непоседлив. С того момента, как он встретил Криса у порога, прошло всего несколько минут, а он уже умудрился пересечь кабинет туда-сюда раз десять, всплеснуть руками примерно столько же, похлопать Закари по руке или плечу — пять раз. Вышеупомянутый Закари, кстати, оказался ассистентом профессора и кабинет покидать определенно не собирался. Стоя у двери, он заложил руки за спину и не сводил с Криса взгляд темных глаз.  
Впрочем, бестолковым и энергичным Роберт был только до определенного момента. Рассказав о клинике, о методах работы и, разумеется, собственных достижениях, он остановился у кушетки и велел Крису снять рубашку.   
Оглянувшись на Закари — тот имел самое невозмутимое из всех возможных выражение лица — Крис расстегнул манжеты и торопливо разделся. Сразу захотелось съежиться, спрятаться, забиться в угол и прикрыть голую спину. Однако Роберт взглянул на нее лишь мельком, все свое внимание обратив на обнаженный, не до конца разогнутый локтевой сустав.   
Крису стало еще неуютнее, если такое было вообще возможно. Года четыре, что ли, назад он выезжал на задержание и оказался на прицеле снайпера. Вокруг была открытая территория, спрятаться негде. Так вот, ощущения сейчас были примерно такими же.  
— Я принес все документы за последние три года, — сообщил он, пытаясь отвлечься. Переключить внимание Роберта у него не получилось: тот отдал приказ Закари, и тот, достал — без разрешения — из портфеля Криса папку для документов. Вытащив содержимое, он бегло пролистал бумаги, затем негромко принялся зачитывать избранные моменты. Роберт внимательно слушал, пальпируя мышцы, время от времени, однако, прерывая Закари и бормоча себе под нос особые медицинские ругательства.   
— Ага, травма застарелая... Где ж вы раньше были-то, молодой человек?  
— Да я... — растерялся Крис. — Я...  
Роберт только махнул рукой в его сторону, показывая, что вопрос был риторическим.  
— Иди, глянь, какая прелесть, — позвал он Закари, снова сгибая и разгибая руку Криса.   
— Может, миорелаксантов вколоть? — неуверенно предположил тот.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Роберт отвесил Закари подзатыльник:  
— Дурень! Ей лет триста, не меньше!  
— Всего-то три года... — под нос себе пробормотал Крис, пытаясь слиться с местностью. Маскировка, правда, не удалась — Роберт ткнул его в позвоночник и перешел к спине.  
— М-да, а пересадочку-то не очень сделали, не подгадали, — возвел глаза к потолку он.  
Разведя руками, Крис уже собирался было ответить, как обнаружил, что вопрос снова был риторическим: его опять игнорировали.   
— Поздно вы пришли, отвратительно поздно, — говорил Роберт себе под нос, нажимая на рубцы, пытаясь оттянуть кожу и совершая еще кучу совершенно непонятных прикосновений. — Это раньше думали, что оперировать нужно через годик, но сейчас... поздновато, все уже сформировалось, нужно проверить, нет ли вторичных изменений... Закари, проводите-ка пациента на УЗИ, а потом на рентген. Прямо по коридору и направо, если вы вдруг успели забыть за последние три часа.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Крис передал снимок и описание Роберту. Закари, во время процедуры изображавший из себя робота, наконец оживился и подошел ближе.  
— Смотрите, — Роберт поднял снимок к свету и ткнул в светлое пятно. — Видите, вот суставная щель, вот это хрящи... Запоминайте, Закари, я с вами постоянно возиться не буду.  
Крис тоже смотрел во все глаза, пытаясь понять хоть что-то. На свету пленка отливала синим, и на ней явно был сустав. Однако Закари смотрел так, словно видел все тайны вселенной.   
— Контрактура не слишком страшная, — успокаивающе проговорил Роберт. — Первая-вторая степень, никак не третья, вполне вероятно, обойдемся консервативным лечением. Локтевой сустав самый неприятный, если можно, туда вообще лучше не лезть. Тем более по такому поводу.   
Облегченно выдохнув, Крис решился уточнить:   
— И что тогда?   
— Тогда, молодой человек, — Роберт смотрел на него, как на пятилетнего ребенка с синдромом Дауна. — ЛФК и физиотерапия. Походите на физкультуру, на прогревания... Потом придете еще раз, и посмотрим.   
— И сколько ходить? — нахмурился Крис.   
— Пару недель, — подумав, решил Роберт. — Будете приходить по утрам, если вдруг заболит — намажете мазью, название я сейчас напишу.   
Он замолчал, прерванный телефонным звонком, после которого, извинившись, вышел из кабинета. Воспользовавшись моментом, Закари подошел ближе.  
— Болит? — равнодушно спросил он.  
— Да нет, не сильно... — растерялся Крис.  
— Сходишь со мной сегодня в клуб?   
— Что?.. — смена темы была слишком неожиданной, и Крис не сразу осознал, что от него хотят. Однако через несколько секунд промедления все-таки заговорил:  
— Закари...  
— Можно просто Зак.  
— Зак, ты же сам видишь, я не самый желанный посетитель в таких местах.  
— Глупости! — Зак улыбнулся, но его глаза остались равнодушными. — Ты крайне привлекателен, любой клуб сочтет за честь принять тебя.   
Опустив руку в карман, Крис погладил большим пальцем телефон.   
— Что ж, тогда клуб выбираю я, — усмехнулся он и назвал адрес самого популярного в городе гей-клуба. — В восемь у входа?   
Закари согласно кивнул.  
На прощание он открыл перед Крисом дверь и придерживал все требующееся время, словно перед девушкой или инвалидом.   
Оставшееся до вечера время Крис намеревался поработать, поднимая накатившее откровенно дерьмовое настроение. Он уже заранее знал, что на процедуры не пойдет — просто не выдержит.

К клубу Крис подкатил на такси, решив, что хотя бы раз за три года можно сделать паузу в принятии таблеток. Ему определенно хотелось напиться — настолько, что он даже пообещал себе, что это будет разовая акция. Спиваться в его состоянии было бы решением лишь чуть лучше самоубийства. Но мозги у Криса были, и пока сила разума превалировала над чувствами (ладно, почти всегда), так что поддаваться низменным желаниям он не собирался.   
Выйдя из автомобиля, он совсем уже было собрался звонить Заку — перед расставанием они обменялись номерами — но тут столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу. Зак изобразил на лице гримасу — «умеренно-сексуальная», мысленно каталогизировал Крис, — опять не коснувшуюся глаз, и, ухватив за руку, повел ко входу. Подумав, Крис решил не вырывать ладонь — во-первых, это создало бы странное впечатление у секьюрити, а во-вторых... ну, он не маленькая девочка, верно? Не будет он переживать из-за того, что мальчик пять минут подержал его за руку.   
Однако, как выяснилось, Зак ее отпускать не собирался. Проведя Криса через содрогающийся от музыкальных басов танцпол к барной стойке, он кивнул бармену как старому знакомому и заказал виски. Сделав глоток, Крис вдруг засомневался в самой идее своего похода в клуб: для него здесь оказалось слишком шумно, людно, да и скучно. Вместо этого, пожалуй, он предпочел бы снова посидеть над материалами дела — вдруг что-то упустил, либо предаться ничегонеделанию вкупе с размышлениями. Однако здесь был алкоголь, а сегодня Крис разрешил себе немного расслабиться. Залпом допив содержимое стакана, он сделал знак бармену, прося повторить.  
— Здорово здесь, правда? — проорал ему кто-то в самое ухо.   
Развернувшись, Крис увидел какого-то юнца — впритык совершеннолетний, с ярким коктейлем в руках, в ярких обтягивающих шмотках, с реденькой бороденкой. Юнец, приняв разглядывание за интерес, придвинулся ближе и приобнял его за талию. Вздрогнув, Крис не успел даже сбросить чужую руку, как Закари сдвинул юнца в сторону и загородил Криса собой.   
— Он занят, ясно? — громко сообщил тот: настолько, что, казалось, услышала половина клуба. В довершение всего, развернувшись, Зак приобнял Криса за талию, кладя руку в точности так, как всего секунду назад располагалась рука юнца. Благодарно кивнув, Крис забрал виски у бармена и сделал глоток.   
С одной стороны, Закари ему не слишком нравился. С другой — это ощущение было слишком двояким. Симпатичный, сексуальный... но было в Заке что-то такое, настораживающее, странное... словно он принадлежал к иному виду, вовсе не был человеком и мышление его в корне отличалось от людского. Вот какой была эта странность.   
Однако Крис знал, что подсознательное недоверие ко всему чуждому, непонятному — это свойство человеческой психики, дар людскому роду от эволюции. Невозможно было справиться с этим, просто взяв и решив: «Я не буду настороженно относиться к афроамериканцам». Если бы все было так просто, расизм бы искоренили еще несколько сотен лет назад. Так и сейчас — афроамериканцем Зак не был, но был чуждым, так что свои ощущения Крис списал на игры психики. В конце концов, он не имел ничего против одноразового перепихона — секса не было достаточно давно, а Зак был явно не против.   
Судя по всему, более чем не против. Не убирая руку, Зак принялся поглаживать его другой по колену и принялся рассказывать что-то о клубе. Что он здесь не в первый раз, что диджей хороший, что... Крис перестал вслушиваться уже через минуту, лениво следя взглядом за окружением и попивая виски. В голове уже начинало шуметь — сказывалось наложение крепкого алкоголя на долгое воздержание.   
— ...Любовь не обязательна для секса! — Зак придвинулся ближе, слышно его стало лучше, и Крис с удивлением заметил, что тот сменил тему. — Все эти чувства! Неимоверная чушь! Как по мне, все гораздо проще: или ты хочешь, или не хочешь! — закончил Зак и вопросительно глянул на Криса. Снова кивнув — сказать ему было особо нечего — Крис снова сделал глоток и заказал двойной.  
Нет, не был Крис романтиком, совершенно не был. И не верил в любовь такую, какая активно мусолилась в книгах, фильмах и прочих публичных источниках. То, что называли любовью там, он считал лишь страстью. Кратковременной и преходящей. Дурманящей голову, мешающей думать и оттого вредной. Нет, настоящая любовь, по Крису, была тлеющим чувством. Медленным, но верным. Заставляющим быть с человеком рядом не только потому, что хочешь его каждую минуту, а потому, что он близок тебе как никто. Настоящий любовник, считал Крис, прежде всего — лучший друг. С которым есть о чем поговорить помимо отношений и быта.   
Зои жалела его. Однако сам Крис смеялся над ее словами: стоило ли ему жалеть о том, что недоступно? Если не знаешь, каково иметь третью ногу, стоит ли жалеть о ее отсутствии? Нет, разум Криса всегда побеждал чувства (ладно, исключая тот случай на работе и еще пару, но таблетки помогали), и его самого все это устраивало целиком и полностью.  
За размышлениями он и не заметил, как прикончил очередной стакан и уставился на него, прикидывая, заказать ли еще или сделать паузу. Отвлек его Зак, чья рука незаметно переползла почти к самому паху Криса.   
— Подожди, — неожиданно почувствовав приступ тошноты, Крис сполз со стула и, пошатываясь, направился к туалету. То ли действительно слишком давно не пил, то ли горы таблеток напрочь убили поджелудочную — он не знал, но в данный момент роли это никакой не играло.   
Наконец выйдя из кабинки, Крис открыл воду и оперся о раковину. Следовало прополоскать рот, чтобы избавиться от запаха. Это была самое нелюбимое его из всех последствий хорошей пьянки. Сейчас же он и удовольствия получить не успел, и мутило, и трезветь организм как-то не собирался.   
Сплюнув в очередной раз воду, Крис услышал негромкий хлопок двери. Здесь, в туалете, не столько слышна была музыка, сколько ощущалась легкая вибрация стен. Обернувшись, он лицом к лицу столкнулся с Заком — уже изрядно нетрезвым, к слову.  
— Вот ты где, детка, — пробормотал тот и полез к Крису — Я уж думал, ты решил меня продинамить...   
— Я уже возвращался, — отодвигая от себя Зака, пояснил Крис и сглотнул, переживая очередной приступ тошноты. — Пойдем?  
— Подожди, — заупрямился Зак. — Я так скучал без тебя, малыш, теперь ты обязан мне компенсировать...   
Как-то незаметно оказавшись вплотную к Крису — расстояние меж их телами составляло не более сантиметра — он вызывающе притерся пахом и, запустив пятерню в волосы Криса, попытался нажать ему на затылок.   
Мотнув головой, Крис сдвинулся в сторону и, делая вид, что не понял намека, направился к двери. Трахаться в общественном туалете — увольте, до такого он еще не опускался. Вот после веселья можно было заказать такси, позвать Зака к себе, потискаться в машине... Но не начинать вот так вульгарно!   
Стоило Крису выбраться в сумрачный, отчего-то пустой коридор, ведущий к танцполу, как Зак догнал его и, обхватив со спины, притиснул лицом к стене. Не слушая возражений Криса и игнорируя его попытки отбиться, Зак попытался стащить с него джинсы. На практике он оказался гораздо сильнее, чем казался на первый взгляд.   
— Ты такой сладкий, детка... Я так хочу твою нежную попку прямо сейчас... — пробормотал Зак, и это окончательно вывело Криса из себя. Последней каплей оказалось то, что его вовсе не спрашивали о личных предпочтениях, по умолчанию посчитав пассивом. Да, на практике Крис им и был — но опыт имел разнообразный. Что, если бы он оказался активом?  
Дернувшись, он резким движением впечатал каблук дорогих тяжелых ботинок в ступню своего неудавшегося партнера, обутую в тонкие темные кеды. Затем, проигнорировав вскрик, добавил удар по печени и захватом предплечья уложил Зака на грязный пол. Тут бы остановиться и уйти, но Зак, протрезвев от боли, тихим голосом пообещал накатать на Криса заявление в полицию. Только после этого Криса понесло — реальность вокруг стала четче, резче, напротив него был человек, которого срочно требовалось ударить, выместить свою злость, уничтожить его...   
Он уже рванулся было, но был остановлен крепкой хваткой за плечо. Попробовав отмахнуться, Крис сам оказался пойман в захват и, следуя за болью, непроизвольно опустился на колени. Только в таком положении он мог находиться, не рискуя сломать себе вывернутую нападавшим руку.   
Наконец догадавшись поднять глаза, Крис с удивлением увидел человека, встречи с кем не ждал еще как минимум несколько дней — Карла.


	3. Глава 3

Карл отпустил его. Стоя перед ним на коленях, Крис замер, не шевелясь, словно кролик перед удавом, отчего-то чувствуя себя крайне провинившимся.   
— Успокойся, — велел Карл. Присев, он прижал ладонь к щеке Криса. — Ну что ты, малыш? Он того стоит?   
Вроде бы Карл говорил негромко, однако даже сквозь басы музыки его было отлично слышно. Но вовсе не этого ждал Крис. Вопросов, упреков, попыток остановить силой… Не ласковых слов. Агрессия вмиг его отпустила. Стало как-то легко и свободно.   
Усмехнувшись, Карл помог подняться Крису и придержал за плечи, когда того шатнуло.  
Помотав головой и поморщившись — опьянение вдруг накрыло его капитально — Крис глянул на Зака. Сразу накатила брезгливость.   
— Оставь его. — Карл опасно прищурился. — Он все равно не обратится в полицию.   
Помедлив, Зак кивнул.   
— Мне не нужна защита, — громко возмутился Крис. — Я не девчонка!   
— Разумеется, нет. — Мягко рассмеявшись, Карл притянул его к себе в объятия, и Крис отчего-то даже не подумал из них вырваться. — Ты взрослый мужчина, и ты пьян.   
— Я себя контролирую, — фыркнул ему в плечо Крис и засмеялся. Было хорошо и спокойно.   
— Да-да, конечно, — пожал плечами Карл. — Пойдем, я вызову такси. 

 

В машине было тепло, тихо и сумрачно. Спросив адрес — Карл вопросительно глянул на Криса, и тот назвал свой собственный, — водитель завел автомобиль и больше не обращал на них внимания. Совсем расслабившись, Крис закрыл глаза и погрузился было в полусонные размышления, предмет которых он сам затруднялся определить. Помешал ему Карл.  
Карл тронул его за коленку, затем скользнул рукой выше и еще выше. Почти проснувшись, Крис с интересом наблюдал за его действиями. Ему было даже смешно: оба они напоминали ему нетерпеливых подростков, а не людей в тема. И Карл был смешным. И вообще все смешным — Крис банально был слишком пьян.   
Пока Крис безвольно пялился на руку Карла, тот уже расстегнул ему ширинку и залез в трусы. Обхватив член, Карл сделал несколько движений; громко вздохнув, Крис покосился на шофера — тот смотрел вперед, словно Карл заплатил ему дохрена, чтобы тот делал вид, что в салоне один. Даже несмотря на то, что Крис усилил громкость (не нарочно), водитель все равно игнорировал происходящее.   
Услышав стон Криса, Карл рассмеялся, а затем взглянул в окно и заправил член Криса обратно в трусы.  
— Приехали, — подмигнув, сообщил он. Расплатился и вытащил Криса из машины. Пока тот отдавал деньги, Крис вытянул из бара бутылку виски и успел к ней приложиться. Ему уже знатно похорошело — наложились алкоголь и возбуждение — так что туман в глазах рассеялся, только когда они уже подошли к крыльцу.   
Карл затормошил его  
— Где ключи? — спросил он  
Отпустив его, Крис начал хлопать себя по карманам и выронил бутылку, затем потерял равновесие и чуть не упал. Поймав его, Карл пробормотал себе под нос что-то о нетрезвых сабах, полез в карманы Криса сам, нашел ключи и долго возился с замками одной рукой — другой держал Криса — пока, наконец, не распахнул дверь.   
Стоило Карлу закрыть ее изнутри, Крис со смехом набросился на него с поцелуями: ему стало совсем невмоготу. И хорошо, и хотелось так, что страх, и Карл же сам сюда приехал, так, значит, он согласен?.. О том, что пришел в клуб с Заком, Крис как-то забыл. Ну, или старательно игнорировал этот факт.  
Карл застыл. Крис даже успел испугаться, что что-то не так, что Карл его не хочет, что он принял заботу за желание — но ведь сложно было понять неправильно произошедшее в такси?..  
Однако Карл прищурился, хмыкнул и сам поцеловал его, властно напористо, так что Крис растаял не только в мыслях, но и физически. Снова усмехнувшись, Карл спиной вперед повел его по коридору. До Криса с опозданием дошло, зачем, и он ткнул пальцем в направлении спальни.  
Доведя его до цели, Карл опустил Криса на кровать и навис над ним. Он казался большим, внушающим какой-то странный трепет, а когда снял рубашку, оказалось, что тот словно весь состоит только из мышц. Гортанно простонав, Крис с восхищением провел рукой по его груди.   
Поймав ладонь Криса, Карл опустил ее ниже, к поясу джинс. Он смотрел с ожиданием, в глазах его снова была улыбка. За пару минут он показал столько эмоций, сколько не показывал за всю сессию (Крис сбежал с середины, но это все равно не считается).  
— Расстегни, — приказал Карл. Дальше команды следовали одна за другой: — Сними. Вытащи. Прикоснись. Встань на колени. Возьми его в рот.   
После короткой паузы среди приказов начала проскальзывать похвала:   
— Вот так, молодец. Быстрее… Глубже. Сильнее. Хороший мальчик.  
Карл погладил его по голове, а затем запустил руку в волосы да так ее там и оставил, практически не подталкивая — даже наоборот, придерживая, когда Крис уж слишком увлекся и чуть было не подавился.  
Крис не делал минет года этак четыре или шесть, он сам не помнил. Он вообще на самом деле был геем, но крайне ленивым геем, чаще всего считавшим, что обладает низким либидо. И предпочитал все-таки игры в подчинение и доминирование. Даже если изначально речь шла о ванильном сексе, он старался вывернуть так, чтобы все было как ему хочется. Мужчины чаще всего любят быть главными в постели, так что Крис на этом и играл, и ему даже не было стыдно. Очевидно, что Крис был пассивом, ему-то нравилось, но раздражало, что роль в сексе и роль хозяина ситуации, по мнению большинства, были синонимами.  
И Крис старался как только мог, однако Карл оказался достаточно вынослив. Ну, или был практически (или совсем) трезв, в отличие от самого Криса, у которого стояло так, что он всерьез опасался за брюки.  
В какой-то момент Карл все-таки отстранил его. Поднявшись — и почти не пошатываясь, хотя опьянение никуда не делось, Крис по-блядски вытер распухшие губы тыльной стороной ладони и выжидающе уставился на Карла.   
— Раздевайся, — приказал тот.   
Крис сам от себя не ожидал такого рвения. Быстро избавившись от вещей, он отбросил их прочь, но был остановлен приказом:   
— Сложи одежду.  
Недовольно вздохнув, Крис отошел в сторону и занялся делом, нарочно изгибаясь, словно последняя шлюха. Ему самому было смешно, как, впрочем, и Карлу — разумеется, Крис поглядывал, проверяя реакцию. На какую-то секунду он подумал о стриптизе, однако танцевать Крис не умел, да и усилившаяся гравитация, бессердечная сука, тянула прилечь и прямо доказывала, что это была не лучшая идея.   
Убрав одежду, Крис вернулся обратно к кровати и плотоядно оглядел Карла с головы до ног. Прямо сейчас ему крайне хотелось трахаться (по мнению Криса, виноват был алкоголь), а Карл был все еще одет. Ну, расстегнутые джинсы и торчащий напоказ влажный член можно было не считать.   
Карл ответил ему совершенно идентичным взглядом, а затем шагнул навстречу. коснулся бедер Криса и потянул вниз забытые самим Крисом трусы, нарочно задевая ладонью головку и распаляя Криса еще сильнее.   
— Вот так, молодец, теперь переступи, — не забывал комментировать происходящее он, что вовсе не вызывало никакого неудовольствия у Криса. С ним вообще творилось что-то странное: все, что было вокруг, стало неважным, неинтересным, словно включилось «туннельное зрение». Он наконец, впервые за три гребаных года, жил настоящим.   
Окончательно раздев Криса, Карл провел руками вдоль его ребер и опустил руки на поясницу. Резкое движение — и Крис вдруг обнаружил себя лежащим на кровати с торчащей задницей кверху. Что его, кстати, очень порадовало, потому что роль верхнего он бы в таком состоянии, пожалуй, не осилил.   
На секунду убрав руки, Карл зашелестел чем-то, и Крис узнал шуршание фольги презерватива. Щелкнула крышка тюбика, последовала секундная пауза — и промежности Криса коснулись влажные пальцы. Очертили мышцы сфинктера и без усилия скользнули внутрь.   
Отвлекая себя от не самых приятных ощущений — воздержание давало о себе знать — Крис думал не самые приятные мысли. Учитывая, как быстро Карл достал смазку, он явно готовился к этой ночи; в клубе Криса он явно не ждал. И, чувствуя внутри уже три пальца, Крис гнал от себя непрошенную и дурацкую ревность.   
Хлопок по заднице отвлек его от размышлений.  
— Если ты сейчас уснешь, я тебя завтра выпорю.  
— Я не сплю! — возмутился Крис и, недвусмысленно намекая, раздвинул ноги. Двинув рукой напоследок — прямо по простате, скотина! — Карл вытащил пальцы и воздвигся на кровати позади Криса. Не касаясь члена, провел им по промежности Криса, заставляя того выгнуться и расставить колени еще шире.   
Карл провоцировал его. Играл и растягивал время, а Крис почти ненавидел его в этот момент. Причем не за издевательства, что было бы хоть насколько-то логично, а за неснятую одежду. Застегнутая рубашка, лишь слегка приспущенные джинсы — Карл выглядел так, словно настроился на быстрый перепихон, и вот это Криса обижало.   
— Разденься, — попросил он.  
— Что ж, — помедлив, отозвался Карл, — если ты попросишь…  
— Пожалуйста?.. — оглянувшись, Крис нацепил выражение лица под кодовым названием «мышка какает в норку».   
— Не так, — ухмыльнулся Карл. — Одолжение за одолжение. — Он потянул ремень из шлеек и легким нажатием на лопатки уронил Криса на простыни. Обхватив вытянутые руки, Карл проверил, не мешают ли рубцы, после чего банально обмотал их ремнем. Оценивающе глянув на сплошную спинку кровати, он недовольно поцокал языком, явно отказываясь от идеи привязать ремень, и застегнул его просто так. Затем добавил:   
— Будешь вырываться — я буду недоволен.   
И только после этого он наконец встал с кровати и принялся раздеваться.   
Лежа перед ним, голый, с раздвинутыми ногами, со связанными руками, Крис, по его собственному мнению, представлял жалкое зрелище, однако Карл, кажется, был с ним не согласен. Аккуратно сложив вещи, он вернулся к кровати и вместо того, чтобы приступить к делу, снова занялся предварительными ласками. Гладил спину — шрамы, казалось, его не волновали совершенно — ягодицы, опустил ладонь к промежности и покатал меж пальцев мошонку — в общем, делал все, чтобы терпение Криса окончательно лопнуло. Не выдержав, Крис попытался потереться о простыни изнывающим от недостатка внимания членом и охнул, получив по заднице болезненный, с оттяжкой, удар.   
— Не дергайся, — напомнил Карл, — здесь приказываю я.   
— Да, сэр, — послушно отозвался Крис и услышал, как Карл весело хмыкнул.   
— Хороший мальчик, — повторил Карл и наконец пристроился сзади, вводя член. Учитывая недолгую подготовку, Крис ожидал, что это будет медленно и мучительно, но нет: то ли Карл любил жесткий секс, то ли он просто был до крайности возбужден, но Криса он не пожалел. Войдя сразу на всю длину, он толкнулся, распределяя лубрикант, и задвигался по широкой амплитуде, выходя почти полностью и с силой вбиваясь обратно. Преодолевая сопротивление мышц, он недовольно выдыхал при каждом толчке. В конце концов он почти лег на Криса, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и обхватил его горло предплечьем. Другой рукой Карл нащупал ремень и потянул его к себе, выбивая из Криса придушенный стон.  
С одной стороны, Крис ощущал себя словно в плену — накрытый тяжелым телом, связанный, в положении, в котором одно неловкое движение могло привести к удушению, — с другой же… паника не наступала, и мысленно Крис вознес хвалу алкоголю. Хотя, пожалуй, любая паника сбежала бы от такого члена, решил он, поскольку, казалось, каждым движением Карл чуть ли не протыкал его насквозь, вовсе не жалея и не стараясь быть аккуратным. Вины самого Криса, правда, в этом было ничуть не меньше. Также получая не меньшее удовольствие, он двигался навстречу и уже какое-то время издавал громкие стоны.   
Однако Крис считал, что его хватит на несколько большее время. Казалось, прошло всего несколько минут, а он уже чувствовал подступающий оргазм.  
— Я сейчас… — попытавшись повернуть голову, пробормотал он.  
— Терпи, пока я не разрешу, — интимно выдохнул ему на ухо Карл. Приподнявшись и выпустив из хватки Криса, он обхватил его бедра и потянул на себя, приподнимая и фиксируя. И снова начал двигаться — если до этого Крис думал, что Карл показал максимум, то он очень сильно ошибался — толчок за толчком, переходя уже на совсем бешеный темп и заставляя Криса скулить.   
Когда он наконец разрешил Крису кончить, тот уже был где-то в другом мире: смотря перед собой, ничего не видел, всем его существом завладело лишь стремление получить оргазм. Если бы Карл вдруг встал, оделся и ушел, Крис бы, наверное, скончался на месте от дикой боли в яйцах.   
Еще толчок, и еще — гораздо медленнее — и Карл остановился. Выпустив Криса и дав ему лечь на простыни, он вытащил член и, не говоря ни слова, встал с кровати. Через несколько секунд из ванной послышался шум льющейся воды.   
Все то время, пока Карл принимал душ, Крис лежал практически неподвижно — лишь развернулся на бок, чтобы не терять обзор, и прикрыл глаза. Стук двери вырвал его из дремы — Карл уже вытерся и шел к кровати.   
Первое, что тот сделал, — это развязал ремень. Спокойно помог выпрямить Крису руки, растер занемевшие запястья и, бросив напоследок внимательный взгляд, направился к креслу, в котором лежала его одежда.   
Приподнявшись на локтях, Крис смотрел, как Карл ищет нижнее белье.  
— Уже уходишь?   
— Ухожу, — подтвердил тот.  
— Останься, — попросил Крис, чувствуя одновременно стыд и решимость.   
Держа в руках трусы, Карл повернулся к нему всем телом.  
— Ты все еще пьян, — сообщил он очевидное. — Утром тебе явно будет не до секса.   
— Не ради секса. — Крис повысил голос. — Просто оставайся у меня.   
Наверное, с минуту Карл смотрел на него напряженным взглядом, затем шагнул навстречу.   
— Уверен? — все-таки спросил он еще раз.  
— Да, сэр, — сделав паузу, ответил Крис и усмехнулся.  
— Что ж, — Карл бросил трусы обратно в кресло, — тогда — быстро в душ. 

 

Утро выдалось неприятным. Стоило начать с того, что разбудило Криса проклятое солнце — шторы, естественно, с вечера задернуть он забыл. Голова гудела так, словно по ней всю ночь били молотком, во рту будто опорожнились не только кошки, но и парочка медведей. Вдобавок ко всему, стоило Крису шевельнуться, как его тут же настиг приступ тошноты. Чуть было не запутавшись в простыне, он вскочил с кровати и кинулся к ванной, где тут же нагнулся над унитазом.  
Отпустило его не сразу. Вроде бы ощущая облегчение, Крис вставал, держась за раковину, полоскал рот и пытался почистить зубы, но тут же накатывало снова. Ко всему прочему, заныла сначала спина, затем и правый локоть. Спустив в очередной раз воду, Крис отодвинулся от унитаза и подтянул колени к подбородку. В своеобразной пародии на позу эмбриона боль, по крайней мере, стихала, так что вставать он банально не решался.   
Минут через пять его одиночество нарушил Карл. Не соизволив постучаться, он вошел в ванную со стаканом воды в руке и блистером таблеток в другой. Вручив Крису и то, и другое, он строго приказал:  
— Пей. Семь таблеток.  
— Зачем столько? — удивился Крис и взглянул на блистер.   
— Одна таблетка на десять килограмм живого веса, — вздохнув, пояснил Карл. — И выпей все, чтобы не было обезвоживания.   
Выковыривая и глотая одну таблетку за другой, Крис послушно запивал их, пока, наконец, Карл не остановил его.   
— Вставай, — велел он, но руку все-таки подал.   
Ухватившись за запястье, Крис поднялся на ноги и, поддерживаемый, поплелся в сторону кухни. Там, поморщившись от запаха кофе — Карл явно не постеснялся пошарить по шкафам — он налил себе еще воды и потянулся за таблетницей. Проследив за действиями Криса, Карл остановил его:   
— Зачем столько?   
Бросив на него косой взгляд и грустно усмехнувшись, Крис вытряхнул утреннюю порцию на ладонь:   
— Вот это, — отложил он длинную белую таблетку, — антидепрессант. Это — нейролептик. Ноотроп. Антипсихотик. Антигистаминное.   
Пожав плечами, Крис забросил таблетки в рот и залпом выпил второй стакан, затем прислушался к себе. К унитазу вроде тянуть перестало, но в ванную вернуться стоило — хотя бы все-таки почистить зубы. Проводив его внимательным взглядом, Карл потянулся к недопитому кофе.   
Вернувшись к раковине и выдавив пасту на щетку, Крис уставился на свое отражение. Лохматый, глаза опухшие и покрасневшие от неснятых линз, погасшие — кинозвезда, да и только. Карлу наверняка было неприятно. Догадаться было несложно — тот разменивался только на односложные вежливые фразы и явно не испытывал к Крису ничего похожего на вчерашние чувства. Может быть, вчера Карл тоже выпил и сейчас банально жалел о сделанном?  
Прополоскав рот, Крис еще раз глянул в зеркало, скривился от отвращения и вышел. Себя и собственное тело он ненавидел сколько себя помнил. Никакие попытки справиться с этим не помогали. Крис посещал спортзалы (после аварии — занимался лечебной физкультурой), салоны, следил за собой, и днем, в общем-то выглядел привлекательно — по словам окружающих. Однако ночью из зеркала на него смотрело голубоглазое чудовище — страшное, агрессивное, ненавидящее всех и вся. Иногда Крис боялся, что чудовище займет его место.   
Очнуться ему помогла резь в желудке. Обхватив живот руками, Крис согнулся пополам, выжидая. Он знал причину: большую часть таблеток требовалось принимать во время или после еды, а не вместо. Однако от одной мысли о завтраке к горлу снова подкатила тошнота.   
Переждав приступ, он выпрямился и потащился обратно к кухне. Конечно, идеально было бы прилечь, «переспать» неприятные ощущения, но бросать Карла одного было бы откровенно невежливо, и Крис предпочел перетерпеть и это тоже. Он знал, что сможет притворяться — опыт был достаточный.   
Карл встретил его улыбкой.  
— Поешь, — кивнул он в сторону барной стойки, на которой стояла тарелка с подогретыми тостами.   
— Не хочу, — отмахнулся Крис.   
Прищурившись, Карл взглянул на него с неожиданно острым интересом.  
— Ты специально себя пытаешься угробить? — задумчиво спросил он.   
— Почему? — Крис растерялся. — Не пытаюсь…   
— Совмещаешь алкоголь с такими препаратами, — разогнул Карл первый палец.   
— Я на день сделал паузу в приеме!  
— Недостаточную, — отрезал тот и продолжил: — Провоцируя язву, пьешь с утра, когда алкогольная интоксикация организма достаточно сильна, да еще натощак, следующую дозу таблеток. Отказываешься от еды. Пытаешься сделать вид, что все в порядке. Игнорируешь приказы, нарываясь на наказание. Еще?..   
— Достаточно, — проворчал Крис, присаживаясь за стол и подтягивая к себе поближе тарелку с тостами. Есть все равно не хотелось, однако разумом он осознавал правоту Карла.

— Я был неправ, — доев и успев подумать за это время над своим поведением, сообщил Крис. — Я действительно вел себя как глупый ребенок.  
— Однако… — протянул Карл себе под нос.   
— И мне стоит извиниться, — продолжил Крис, — за то, что сбежал тогда. Просто я… — не договорив, он замолчал, пытаясь сформулировать «я дурак и идиот, и веду себя второй день подряд как последнее дерьмо» как-то повежливее.  
Несколько секунд подождав продолжения, но так и не дождавшись, Карл положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты можешь наказать меня! — поворачиваясь, прямо ему в лицо выпалил Крис.   
— Не за что наказывать, — глядя ему в глаза, неожиданно мягко ответил Карл.  
Не за что?.. Крис удивленно замер. По его мнению, он натворил достаточно вещей, за которые… стоп.   
— Если я захочу в следующий раз тебя увидеть, — торопливо начал он, — то я приеду на сессию. Ты не потеряешь из-за меня деньги, я обещаю.   
— Глупый мальчишка, — улыбаясь, Карл покачал головой. — Меня совершенно не затруднило остаться здесь. Пожалуй, я бы не стал возражать против повторения.   
Уставившись на него, Крис пытался найти на его лице хоть малейшие признаки сомнения, неуверенности… Но не находил.   
Неизвестно, сколько еще они бы смотрели друг другу в глаза, если бы не звонок мобильного Криса. Встряхнув головой, он вернулся в спальню и снял трубку.   
Звонил шеф.   
— Я отзываю тебя из отпуска, — устало сообщил он.   
— В каком смысле?.. — растерянно переспросил Крис.  
— В прямом. Задним числом. Физически ты вполне трудоспособен, я интересовался. С мозгоправом договоришься. Серьезно, парень, — сменил Брюс тон. — Хватит отдыхать, ты нам нужен.   
— Что-то случилось? — наконец сопоставив последние новости с работы и ранний звонок, догадался уточнить Крис.   
— Попытка убийства, но потерпевший остался жив. И… сам узнаешь, но тебе стоит его увидеть.  
— Принято, шеф, — помедлив, отозвался Крис. — Выезжаю.   
Положив трубку, он оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить, где последний раз видел форму, но вместо этого столкнулся взглядом с зашедшим в комнату Карлом и снова засмотрелся.  
— Работа? — спросил тот.   
— Служба, — пожал плечами Крис. — Прости, срочный вызов, придется. уехать. — Если бы он мог, то добавил бы в этом месте смайлик, но пришлось просто улыбнуться. — Вызовешь мне такси?   
— Могу просто подвезти.  
— Было бы прекрасно, — пробормотал Крис, мысленно переключившись на другое. Задев рукой шкаф, он чуть было не взвыл от боли — так вступило в локоть. — Черт, можно попросить тебя еще?.. Принеси из шкафчика ванной тюбик с мазью? Красный, на верхней полке?   
Можно было просто сказать название, но Крис его банально не помнил. Роберт говорил, что мазь нужно использовать при боли, появившейся после занятий лечебной физкультурой, которую Крис игнорировал, но… он опаздывал, а терпеть боль не хотелось.  
— Был у Роберта? — Уже вернувшийся Карл (Крис успел проверить только пару полок!) деловито откручивал крышку тюбика и выдавливал на ладонь мазь. — Поворачивайся спиной.   
— Как ты догадался? — послушно подставляясь, съехидничал Крис.   
Карл взглянул на него как на идиота, отчего Криса посетило стойкое ощущение, что что-то здесь он упускает.   
Вытерпев несколько минут нежных, ласковых поглаживаний (ну, или не нежных, но чувствительность, так ее растак) по спине и руке, Крис вытянул из стопки чистую майку и натянул ее, сразу ощутив себя свободнее. Карла он не стеснялся, но, учитывая отсутствие времени, следовало игнорировать воспоминания о жаркой ночи.   
Еще пару минут, уже забыв о самочувствии, он копался в шкафах, пока банально не уронил на себя форму с верхней полки. Просто распахнул дверцу, отчего-то игнорируемую ранее — и получил одеждой по голове.   
— Я подожду тебя в машине, — крикнул из коридора Карл. — Белая «Шевроле Тахо» у входа.   
— Пять минут! — проорал ему в ответ Крис, судорожно натягивая брюки и пытаясь одновременно застегнуть манжеты. — Мы же на такси приехали!  
— Утром забрал от клуба, — пояснил Карл, появляясь в дверном проеме. — Соня.   
— Это я-то соня? — пропыхтел Крис. — Да я уснул уже под утро!   
— Как и я, — напомнил Карл, подошел ближе и своими руками застегнул на Крисе рубашку. Подал форменную куртку, поправил ему прическу и кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Куда? — заведя мотор, уточнил Карл.   
— На Голден-Гейт авеню, — вздохнул Крис, предчувствуя неизбежные расспросы. По крайней мере, многие знакомые появившиеся за три последних года и успевшие составить о нем собственное мнение, терялись, когда узнавали, где Крис работает. Он уставал объяснять, что профессии профайлера и супершпиона — не одно и то же. И если второй не может сидеть на таблетках, — то первый вполне себе может это позволить, потому что «в поле» бывает редко. Главное — чтобы мозги работали.   
Карл, однако, промолчал, лишь бросил взгляд на Криса, но этим и ограничился.   
Молчание, повисшее в машине, казалось Крису неправильным. Только чтобы разбавить его, он заговорил:  
— Оставишь мне свой номер? — вопрос был выбран интуитивно; еще секунду назад Крис ни о чем таком и не думал.   
— Записывай, — согласно кивнул Карл.


	4. Глава 4

В коридоре Криса перехватил Брюс и потащил за собой к отделу управления криминальных расследований.  
— Зачем? — ускоряя шаг, уточнил Крис. — У меня нет необходимой квалификации, позволяющей вести допрос!  
— Никто тебе не даст его допрашивать, — отмахнулся Брюс. — Его вызвали не для этого.  
— Вызвали… — недоуменно поморщившись, Крис вопросительно глянул на шефа. — То есть это произошло не сегодня?  
— Вчера. Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на него.  
— Зачем? — повторил Крис.  
— Увидишь, — пообещал Брюс. — Если, конечно, я еще не сошел с ума и там есть что видеть.  
С этим словами он толкнул дверь и пропустил Криса внутрь. Это была стандартная комната наблюдения с зеркалом Гезелла, отделявшим ее от комнаты допроса. Там, за стеклом, офицер сидел напротив светловолосого парня.  
— Посмотри на него, внимательно посмотри, — попросил Брюс. — И описывай то, что видишь.  
Крис подошел ближе к стеклу.  
— Мужской пол, приблизительный возраст — тридцать-сорок лет, — начал он. — Национальность — похож на американца, тип фигуры, рост и вес неизвестны, предварительно — среднего телосложения. — И, сбившись с официального тона, продолжил: — Светлые волосы, голубые глаза…  
Жестом остановив его, Брюс вышел из комнаты. Вошел в во вторую за стеклом и заговорил с потерпевшим. Поднявшись, тот потащил с себя футболку и, отложив ее в сторону, повернулся к наблюдателям спиной.  
Спина оказалась вся в рубцах. Еще сильнее, чем у Криса, глубоких и некрасивых. Брюс нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем, и парень развернулся боком. Именно в эту секунду Крис догадался, что именно должен был увидеть: те же самые рубцы располагались еще и вдоль всей руки, мешая парню разогнуть ее полностью.  
— Понял? — задал риторический вопрос вернувшийся Брюс.  
— У него такие же травмы, как и у меня, — Крис еще раз покосился сквозь стекло, — но на другой руке...  
— И в целом он очень похож на тебя, — закончил за ним Брюс. — Итак?  
— Мне нужны материалы по этому происшествию, — решил Крис. — Предварительный отчет у меня с собой, но необходимо пересмотреть выводы с учетом новых данных.  
— Тогда что ты тут делаешь? — возмутился Брюс. — Иди работай!  
— Понял, шеф, — Крис послушно поднял руки, — испаряюсь.

 

Откровенно говоря, ситуация его несколько напрягла, хотя конкретных причин нервничать у Криса не было. Однако, просматривая копии отчетов, он сравнивал картины происшествий, пытаясь найти хотя бы одно значимое отличие (хотя вот конкретно это было вовсе не его обязанностью, но паранойя Криса не дремала) — и не находил. Мелких отличий, разумеется, было за глаза, но в серию новый случай вполне укладывался.  
Итак, потерпевший, Джеральд Смит, врач-офтальмолог, уроженец Сиэтла, штат Вашингтон, направлялся на международную конференцию современных технологий в офтальмологии в Сакраменто, штат Калифорния. За несколько километров от города Юрика Смит подобрал афроамериканку, представившуюся Розой, которой нужно было добраться до ЭлЭй.  
Что плохо: зрительная память у Смита оказалась отвратительной, и на фоторобот не стоило и надеяться. По словесному описанию (длинные ноги, тонкие черты лица, короткая юбка, высокие каблуки и так далее) выходила самая настоящая Рианна, но бежать и арестовывать ее было бы полным идиотизмом.  
Что хорошо: на заправке, на которой Смит подобрал девушку, наверняка была видеокамера.  
Итак, Роза должна была доехать со Смитом почти до Сан-Франциско, но, не доезжая Капеллы, Смит загнал машину в придорожные посадки, чтобы проверить шины (по результатам более подробного допроса — чтобы заняться сексом). Выйдя из автомобиля вместе с Розой (собирался потрахаться на капоте, что ли? — удивился Крис), он отвернулся в сторону и потерял сознание. Очнулся уже на территории заповедника Пойнт-Рейс, то есть за сто семьдесят километров от места остановки. Разумеется, одежды на нем не оказалось, автомобиль со всеми вещами отсутствовал. Анализ крови — Крис покопался в бумагах — готов еще не был. Автомобиль также еще не обнаружен. Единственное кардинальное отличие от предыдущих убийств — оставшаяся в живых жертва.  
Какие выводы можно было сделать? Афроамериканка, после стольких убийств почувствовавшая себя безнаказанной, вышла на новое дело, однако почему-то не довела его до конца. Либо еще что-то спугнуло, либо… Запретив себе додумывать эту мысль, Крис встал и дотянулся до створки окна. Распахнул ее, закурил и, пытаясь отвлечься от подозрений, вытащил из кармана мобильный.  
«Не могу сосредоточиться на работе», — написал он Карлу.  
Ответ пришел через минуту.  
«Почему?»  
«Отвык. В голову всякая чушь лезет», — пожаловался Крис.  
«Смени вид деятельности. Обедал?»  
«Это приказ?»  
«Это приказ».  
«Да, сэр», — улыбаясь, напечатал Крис и убрал телефон обратно. 

 

С утра Крису позвонил Роберт.  
— Вы игнорируете мои назначения, — попенял он. — Молодой человек, я начинаю думать, что вылечиться — это не в ваших интересах!  
— Да-да, — зевая, пробормотал в ответ Крис, не успев до конца проснуться — на дворе была суббота, лег он поздно и никаких звонков с утра не ждал. — Конечно, я приду, как только смогу…  
Явно не ожидав столь скорой капитуляции, Роберт растерянно попрощался положил трубку. Бросив телефон на тумбочку, Крис перевернулся на другой бок и заснул обратно. Проснувшись примерно к обеду, ни о каком утреннем разговоре он, разумеется, уже не помнил.  
А вечером в гости к Крису приехала Зои — да не одна, а с девушкой, увидев которую, Крис удивленно замер.  
...Это было лет восемь назад. По стране прокатилась волна изнасилований; маньяк двигался вдоль Западного побережья с севера на юг. Его целью становились одинокие молодые женщины, чаще всего высокие и красивые. Крис тогда только пришел в отдел и горел энтузиазмом: выезжал вместе с агентами на проверку похожих случаев, на допросы потерпевших… Маньяка задержали через пару месяцев и четыре изнасилования на территории штата, но заслуги Криса в этом не было — постарались коллеги из Лос-Анджелеса. Однако с определенным слоем населения Крис успел познакомиться, потому что — и это поначалу сильно его удивило — проститутки тоже заявляли об изнасилованиях. Даже если на самом деле изнасилованием происходящее не было — приходили и потому, что не получили денег за «работу», и потому, что ссорились с сутенерами, пытаясь хоть как-то на него надавить, ссорясь с бойфрендами… Много разных вариантов было, Крис тогда насмотрелся.  
Ее он запомнил из-за внешнего вида. Конечно, Крис был геем, однако эстетическому наслаждению был не чужд. Длинные ровные ноги, кукольное личико, светлые роскошные волосы, голубые глаза — Барби, да и только. Однако Барби зарабатывала себе на жизнь не самым законным путем, вложив в переделку собственного тела огромные средства — и пользуясь потому огромным спросом. На допросе, покрытая лихорадочным румянцем, она прятала исколотые руки от офицера и жаловалась на «ничего не понимающих мужчин». С давних пор подозрительно относясь к феминисткам, Крис предпочел не нервировать местных копов и самоустранился в комнату наблюдения, поэтому предполагал, что Барби его не запомнила.  
Сам он, однако, узнал ее с первого взгляда.  
— Элиза, — представила ее Зои. — Элиза Ив. Это, — она показала на Криса, — мой лучший друг, мы росли вместе.  
— Очень приятно, — жеманно улыбаясь и поблескивая глазами, та протянула ладонь тыльной стороной вверх. Принимая правила игры, Крис изобразил поцелуй и поклонился, сдерживая ухмылку.  
— Прошу, — повел он рукой, — в мое холостяцкое гнездышко.  
Привычным, рефлекторным жестом почесав спрятанное под тканью блузки предплечье, Элиза проследовала в комнату, а Крис поймал Зои за рукав.  
— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — тихо сказал он. — Это касается твоей подруги.  
— Попозже, — со смехом отмахнулась Зои. — Невежливо оставлять ее одну, не находишь?  
— Пожалуй, — вынужденно согласился Крис и провел Зои в гостиную. 

Стол он накрыл традиционно без излишеств: легкое вино, закуски, но без особенной сервировки. Изначально Крис собирался начать с полуофициоза, плавно, находя с подругой Зои общий язык, разряжая атмосферу до уровня семейных посиделок, но теперь засомневался в выбранной тактике. Не в последнюю очередь из-за поведения Элизы: та улыбалась, мастерски поддерживала разговор, заполняя паузы, и, в общем-то, с ролью хозяйки прекрасно справлялась сама. Усмехаясь и успокаивающе кивая Зои, уже через полчаса Крис позволил Элизе полазить по кухонным шкафам, а затем — приготовить десерт. Сам он решил обойтись наблюдением.  
К середине вечера Крис уже успел расслабиться и даже начать получать удовольствие от происходящего. Помешал ему один короткий разговор.  
— Три года назад, — увлеченно рассказывала Зои, — я ездила в Йеллоустоун, еще очень хотела, чтобы ты поехал, потом еще очень жалела, в одиночку было неудобно и вечно приставало всякое быдло…  
— А почему ты не поехал? — почесавшись, с любопытством уточнила у Криса Элиза.  
— Попал в аварию, — пояснил он, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
— Ну и что? — Элиза высокомерно фыркнула. — Поду-у-умаешь! А если бы Зои плохо было бы из-за всяких придурков? Это все из-за того, что ты тоже мужчина!  
Зои недовольно моргнула.  
— Элиза! — одернула она подругу.  
— Что? Он наверняка тебя объективирует и сексуализирует!  
— Да я вообще гей! — попытался возразить Крис, но не преуспел.  
— Он лежал в больнице после серьезного ДТП, — снизошла до объяснений Зои, после чего Элиза все-таки замолчала, но извинения так и не принесла.  
Примечательным оказался еще один момент. На кухне, достав пепельницу, Зои обнаружила в ней окурок, а рядом, на подоконнике, — фирменную зажигалку «Зиппо» с гравировкой-кадуцеем на лицевой стороне.  
— Наконец перестал пользоваться всякой дешевкой? — усмехнувшись и пафосно крутнув колесико, Зои прикурила.  
— Это не моя, — Крис недоуменно пожал плечами. — А, это Карл забыл, видимо.  
— Карл? — бросила на него нечитаемый взгляд Зои.  
— Да, ночевал у меня… — сделал паузу Крис, подбирая слова, но Зои уже отвернулась к Элизе, показывая, что тема ей неинтересна, и он не стал продолжать. 

Вызвав такси девушкам, Крис наклонился к Зои:  
— Выйдем? Нам все-таки нужно поговорить.  
— Ну пойдем, — согласилась та. Проследовала за ним обратно в гостиную, присела и потянулась к недопитому бокалу вина. — Чем тебе не нравится Элиза?  
— Ты уверена, что делаешь правильный выбор? — осторожно начал Крис. — Она определенно принимает какие-то наркотики.  
— Да с чего ты взял? — тут же взвилась Зои.  
— С того, что я таких, как она, толпы видел! — возмутился Крис. — Зрачки расширенные, ничего не ест, худая, как палка, чешет руки постоянно и двигается как на энергетиках.  
— Да что бы ты понимал! — Зои вскочила.  
— Кроме того, я ее допрашивал несколько лет назад, когда она кололась и занималась проституцией, — устало отрезал Крис, опускаясь на диван. — Знаешь ли, с тех пор она мало изменилась, уж очень примечательная у нее пластика лица.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, почему она начала это делать? — Сунув так и нетронутый бокал на стол, Зои ткнула в него пальцем. — Мизогинист! Ей нужны были деньги!  
— На что? — скептически поинтересовался Крис и повел руками, изображая силуэт Элизы: — На удаление нижних ребер?  
Ему вдруг начало казаться, что он слишком пьян и бредит. Однако гудок автомобиля на улице был настоящим.  
— Нам пора, — остывая, сообщила Зои. — Такси приехало.  
Покачав головой, Крис проводил ее и Элизу до выхода. На прощанье выразил вежливое сожаление, что встреча закончилась так быстро, и получил в ответ веселый взгляд от Элизы и напряженный — от Зои. И только закрыв за собой дверь и вернувшись на кухню, он закурил и позволил себе с облегчением выдохнуть.  
Зои всегда была адекватной, сколько Крис ее помнил. Увлекающейся натурой — да, но слишком разумной, чтобы стать фанатиком, к примеру, религии. Да, она исправно посещала церковь — однако два святых отца уже пали жертвами ее чар. И чтобы вот так удариться в феминизм, не получая от того никакой выгоды… Нет, в такое Крис не верил.  
Зевнув и пообещав себе разобраться с происходящим позже, он затушил сигарету и отправился разгребать последствия пиршества. 

 

С утра Криса разбудил будильник. Подскочив с непривычки, он испуганно закрутил головой по сторонам, совсем забыв о своем возвращении к работе. На часах было всего семь утра — когда-то Крис предпочитал поваляться в кровати подольше, с кофе и сигаретой, чуть ли не час, потом собирался за рекордно короткое время и приезжал на работу к девяти. Вот и сейчас он не собирался изменять старой привычке.  
«Ты забыл у меня зажигалку», — написал он Карлу за десять минут до выхода.  
Телефон провибрировал, когда Крис уже выходил из машины.  
«Только закончилась смена, я даже не заметил».  
«Смена? Чем ты там занимался?» — удивился Крис, заходя в здание ФБР.  
«Абдоминальная хирургия, к твоему сведению. Резекция желудка, к примеру, прошла не очень».  
«Заберешь потом?»  
«Как-нибудь».  
Хлопнув дверью, Крис вошел в полупустой отдел. Навстречу ему тут же двинулся Джон.  
— Чува-а-ак! — провозгласил он так громко, что те, кто по какому-то недоразумению не услышали стука двери о косяк, все же подняли голову. С интересом оглядев присутствующих — четверо человек, все старые знакомые — он принялся жать руки и принимать поздравления.  
Без глупых вопросов, правда, не обошлось. К примеру, Саймон, разомкнув объятия, поинтересовался, «вставил ли Крис себе кукушку на место». Это была больная тема — к обеду его ждал психотерапевт, так что в интересах Криса было заговорить о чем-то другом. Разумеется, он выбрал работу: поинтересовался у Мохиндера о той истории с проститутками.  
Собственно, именно Мохиндер вводил его тогда в курс дела, да и в принципе показывал все, обучал и наставлял. Несмотря на свой непритязательный вид и достаточно редкое имя, он был профессионалом в своей области. В свое время Брюс рассказывал, что, захоти, Мохиндер мог с легкостью уйти на повышение, но вот не хотел же. Устраивало этого невысокого пожилого индуса быть крохотным винтиком в сложной машине Федерального Бюро. Крис иногда мечтал стал таким же, как Мохиндер, однако понимал, что не получится. Слишком молод он был и уже слишком циничен для своего возраста.  
Мохиндер лишь подтвердил подозрения Криса: беседа с Элизой Ив несколько лет назад ему не привиделась. Однако имя тот назвал совершенно иное: потаращился в потолок с минуту, чихнул и назвал имя Кэрол. За что Крис ценил наставника — так это за отсутствие любопытства: ни одного вопроса тот не задал.  
Поздравив Криса с возвращением, все разошлись по своим рабочим местам, и рабочий день потянулся своим чередом: так, словно Крис и не уходил. К полудню пришло сообщение о новом убийстве, по всем признакам ложившееся в серию, которой занимался Крис. Все признаки совпадали — за одним-единственным исключением. Помимо выстрела в голову, у трупа наличествовали следы ударов по черепу тупым твердым предметом. Вследствие этого опознавание личности было затруднено: лицо — «всмятку», отпечатки в лаборатории еще не сняли, а особые приметы отсутствовали. Под описание подходило человек сорок из последних сводок.  
Решив дождаться результатов вскрытия, Крис вернулся к повседневной работе, то и дело отвлекаясь на проходящих мимо коллег.  
В который уже раз, принимая от них поздравления с возвращением к работе, он тоскливо подумал, как ненавидит этикет. Слышать добрые слова по отношению к себе было приятно, но это была лишь дань вежливости. Вряд ли хоть кто-то из присутствующих в этом помещении на самом деле был рад Крису. Людьми правило равнодушие.  
От этих мыслей Крису было горько и отчего-то очень одиноко. 

 

В обед он, старательно готовясь к неизбежному, пришел к психотеравпевту. Врач, молодая темноволосая девушка по имени София, улыбнулась ему как — хотя почему «как», за семь месяцев сеансов — хорошему знакомому и указала на кушетку.  
— Рада вас видеть, — заявила она.  
— И я вас тоже, — присаживаясь, пробормотал Крис.  
Когда-то, давным давно, в детстве, когда ему только прописали очки — зрение падало примерно на диоптрию в год — он страшился ослепнуть. С одной стороны, чисто по утилитарной причине: он представлял, как ходит в школу, ничего не видя, пишет у доски на ощупь и не знает, ровно ли получается, и жалел себя. Однако с другой стороны он жалел мать, которая всегда хотела здорового сына, любящего футбол и бег, а получила совершенно противоположный результат. Сначала выкидыш — почему-то Дженнифер рассказала ему об этом, пусть и тщательно подбирая выражения («у тебя мог бы быть старший братик, но не получилось») еще в шесть крисовых лет. Со второй попытки, через полдесятка лет после выкидыша, она родила Криса, задыхавшегося от аллергии на все и вся. А с его слабыми легкими бег был и вовсе противопоказан.  
В школе он носил очки и до средней школы был целью издевок одноклассников, в основном членов спортивных команд. Понятно, почему с любовью к футболу у Криса тоже не сложилось.  
К восемнадцати годам он вырос, купил себе линзы, прошел дорогостоящий курс лечения от аллергии и как-то разом похорошел. Девушки из параллели висли на нем, сами звали на свидания… А Крис смотрел больными глазами на Гарета, учителя астрономии, и совершенно не обращал внимания на учебу. Ему, правда, и не требовалось — учился он с легкостью и, если бы поставил себе цель, то мог бы закончить с отличием. Но его не интересовало ничего, кроме Гарета и космоса, и до самого окончания старшей школы Крис бредил именно этим.  
— Сегодня я хотел бы поговорить о детстве, — в конце концов сказал он словно бы в никуда. — О матери, наверное.  
— Очень интересно! — оживилась София. — Расскажи мне о ней!  
Это была ее особая методика — не удерживать дистанцию между собой и пациентом. София старалась стать ему другом, часто повторяя, что, пусть она и влияет на пациента, тот не меньше влияет на нее саму. За последние семь месяцев Крис часто думал об этом и с удивлением ловил себя на любопытстве: думает ли София о его проблемах вне работы? Готовится ли к сеансам? Каждый раз задавая этот вопрос и получая положительный ответ, Крис испытывал нешуточное облегчение.  
Перед тем, как начать говорить, он лег и уставился в потолок.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что я виноват перед ней, — задумчиво начал он. — Просто за то, что я не такой хороший, каким бы она хотела меня видеть. Она столько сил положила на мое воспитание, а я не оправдал надежд. И продолжаю не оправдывать до сих. Наверное, чего бы я ни добился, все равно буду чувствовать себя так же.  
— А как ты определяешь, что виноват? — мягко спросила София. — Что ты вообще под этим понимаешь?  
Крис надолго задумался.  
— Я знаю, что сделал что-то плохое, — сказал он и тут же поправился: — Нет, даже не так. Я знаю, что я плохой. Мне стыдно, это знание меня тяготит, мешает жить, я начинаю злиться на самого себя и разрушать себя самого.  
— Когда ты себя так чувствуешь? В каких ситуациях?  
— Когда я отказываю в помощи матери. Когда она говорит, что потратила на меня много сил, растила меня без отца, делала все, чтобы я вырос нормальным человеком, достойным членом общества. Когда она сравнивает меня с кем-то из детей своих подруг.  
— То есть ты сделал ей хуже своим поведением?  
— Да, именно, — благодарно кивнул Крис.  
— Что ты чувствуешь, когда она говорит подобное?  
— Что я плохой, что должен что-то сделать, чтобы искупить вину. Но не знаю, что, не могу понять, как именно я должен это сделать, потому что это замкнутый круг. От того, что я не могу искупить, я только сильнее виноват.  
— Как ты понимаешь «искупить вину?»  
— Я ее сын, я несу ответственность перед ней за себя, за свое поведение, за то, кем я стал. Я должен как-то все исправить.  
— Должен? Как деньги?  
— Она вложила в меня не только силы, но и деньги. Я должен как-то расплатиться за это.  
— Как ты думаешь, почему люди вообще чувствуют себя виноватыми? Почему им стыдно?  
— Не знаю, — Крис качнул головой. — Может, потому что нужно понимать, что ты сделал ошибку, повел себя неправильно? И был наказан, чтобы точно так больше не делал?  
— Ты нарушал правила? Вообще когда-нибудь?  
— Конечно, — удивленно отозвался Крис.  
— Ты нарушил правила, просто родившись?  
— Нет.  
— Тем, что она растила тебя?  
— Нет.  
— Тем, что тратила на тебя силы и деньги?  
— Тоже нет.  
— Но ты чувствуешь вину?  
— Да, — Крис повернулся на бок, лицом к Софии.  
— И хочешь, чтобы это не повторялось?  
Он кивнул.  
— То есть ты сам обвиняешь себя, требуешь от себя расплаты за то, что не нарушал правила?  
— Получается, что да…  
— Сигарету? — вдруг предложила София, ломая напряженный ритм диалога. Это значило, что первая часть сеанса, в которой говорил в основном Крис, окончена. Дальше говорить будет она. Но, однако, это был не конец: Крис мог отказаться и продолжить, если не понимал механизма явления полностью. Сценарий был обговорен еще на одной из первых встреч и с тех пор не менялся.  
— Пожалуй, — все-таки согласился он и потянулся к пепельнице.  
Тоже закурив, София начала объяснять:  
— Когда ты обвиняешь себя, ты пытаешься наказать сам себя, вот как это работает. Научить самого себя не поступать так снова. И если сначала это работает — как, например, не расстраивать мать, — она стряхнула пепел и посмотрела Крису в глаза, — то потом ты продолжаешь делать так снова и снова, загоняя себя в тот самый замкнутый круг. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться понять причины — почему ты виноват, как с этим справиться, — ты занимаешься самобичеванием, разрушая себя. И проблемой становится не то, из-за чего ты чувствовал вину вначале, а то, что ты постоянно чувствуешь вину.  
— Пытаясь себя наказать, — продолжила она, — ты только усиливаешь внутреннее эмоциональное напряжение. А чем больше ты напряжен, тем сложнее мыслить. Это близко к состоянию аффекта. И как ты поведешь себя в этой ситуации? Правильно, ты начнешь винить себя из-за того, что не сможешь справляться с обычной нагрузкой из-за этого напряжения. — София тихо повторила: — Это замкнутый круг.  
— И как его разорвать? — растерянно спросил Крис, туша сигарету.  
— Снова следить за своими ощущениями, — София рассмеялась. Эту фразу ей приходилось повторять почти на каждом сеансе. — Ловить момент, когда начинаешь себя обвинять, и брать перерыв. Переставать думать, затормозиться, выдохнуть и перекурить. Просто смотри на дым, он красивый и его можно выдувать колечками. А вот после можно и двинуться дальше. Спроси себя: «Что здесь происходит? Почему я обвиняю себя, а не проблему?» Вместо реальной проблемы ты создал новую — «как посильнее наказать себя». Подумай, решишь ли ты проблему, если опять войдешь в цикл, снова себя обвинишь? Лучше ли станет ситуация, если ты начнешь себя наказывать, или только хуже? Какова вообще реальная проблема?  
— Забавно, что этот вопрос идет последним, — заметил Крис.  
— А так ты переключаешь внимание постепенно, — развела руками София. — Если сначала тебе хочется ответить: «Потому что я виноват», то потом тебе приходится размышлять над ситуацией и делать выводы. Определять уже рационально, какую ошибку ты совершил, чтобы не повторить ее в будущем. Хочешь домашнее задание?  
— Хочу, — Крис даже оживился.  
— Смотри, — София докурила и убрала пепельницу. — Когда ты себя обвиняешь, ты злишься. Тебе хочется сделать что-то плохое, выплеснуть агрессию — ну, как ты тогда ударил стажера. И даже если ты научишься мыслить рационально, негативные эмоции сдерживать все равно не стоит, только хуже будет. В следующий раз просто возьми бумагу и ручку и записывай все, что тебя беспокоит и злит, не выбирая выражения, как думаешь — так и пиши. Ну, или печатай. Что тебя бесит, почему, что тебе хочется с этим сделать. А потом приноси, и мы подумаем над этим вместе, хорошо? — она улыбнулась, и Крис улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
— Как насчет третьей части? — спросил он, имея в виду, разумеется, третью часть сеанса — обсуждение прошлой встречи, ее результатов и домашнего задания.  
— А ты уже готов? Молодец, — порадовалась София и снова начала задавать вопросы…


	5. Глава 5

Часам примерно к четырем дня Крис все-таки соизволил выбраться из дому — холодильник был пуст, а он проголодался. Уже в магазине он столкнулся со смутно знакомым на лицо парнем: высоким, мускулистым, светловолосым и голубоглазым. И только дома Крис понял, где его видел: это был его тезка, тоже Крис, из того самого списка верхних в клубе. Тот самый, которого он хотел выбрать изначально, но промахнулся и ткнул на фото Карла.   
Однако раньше тот, тезка, казался Крису симпатичным. Сейчас же он лишь скользнул по фигуре взглядом и прошел бы мимо, если бы не обратил внимания на лицо. То ли дело все было в таблетках — как-никак антидепрессанты «гасили» яркость эмоций — то ли… в Карле.   
Впрочем, второе можно было проверить. Достав телефон, он отправил смс Карлу с предложением о встрече. Тот откликнулся почти мгновенно.  
«Где и когда?»  
«У меня» — несмело предложил Крис  
«Почему бы и нет. Когда? :)»  
«Вечером? Сегодня?»  
«Ок, тем более, что нам нужно поговорить».  
«О чем?»  
Карл не ответил и через пару минут Крис отправил вслед еще смс: «Жду». 

Карл приехал поздно, только к десяти, зато с пакетами, полными еды. Обнял Криса, словно близкого знакомого, а не человека, которого видел всего пару раз и с которым один раз переспал. Прошел на кухню и объяснил:   
— После смены. Устал просто адски. Весь день на ногах: кроме плановых, еще две экстренных операций провел. Ночую я у тебя, разрешения, уж извини, не спрашиваю, но до дома уже просто не доберусь.  
— А продукты ты купил, чтобы не выглядеть нахлебником? — с интересом уточнил Крис  
— Продукты я купил, потому что ужасно хотел жрать, — пояснил Карл. — И все еще хочу, собственно  
— Если ты собрался что-то готовить, — Крис прошел к холодильнику, — то зря: могу погреть гуляш с айдахо.   
— Двойную порцию, и я на тебе женюсь, — присев на стул, выдохнув и как-то разом расслабившись, Карл вытянул ноги.  
— Я согласен, — хмыкнул Крис и, прикинув, добавил еще пару ложек картофеля. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?   
— Ну не перед едой же! — отмахнулся Карл, не отводя взгляда от тарелки.  
— Мне уже страшно, — выставляя время на микроволновке, признался Крис  
— И правильно, бить буду, — усмехнулся Карл, глянул на Криса и, увидев испуганное выражение его лица, рассмеялся: — Успокойся, ничего, о чем бы ты не знал ранее. Просто потерпи пять минут.  
— Пять?   
— Пять. Отдай тарелку!   
Усмехнувшись, Крис выполнил приказ и принялся разбирать пакеты. Последовательно убрав смесь для панкейков, бекон, картофель и яйца, он поинтересовался:   
— Собрался устроить традиционный завтрак?  
— Это вообще-то тебе, — на пару секунд перестав жевать, отрезал Карл. — Питаться так, как ты, значит заработать себе язву в самое ближайшее время.  
— Вообще-то, — передразнил его Крис, — ты ешь сейчас то, что я готовил сам.   
— И чем ты собрался завтракать? — с той же интонацией уточнил Карл  
— Ладно, твоя взяла, — вынужденно признал Крис и, забрав пустую тарелку, сунул ее в мойку. — Соку?  
— Давай, — благодарно кивнул Карл. — И, если можно, зажигалку, — похлопав себя по карманам, он вытащил полупустую пачку и, прикурив с помощью Криса, с удовольствием затянулся. — Давно надо бы бросать, но… эх.   
Крис уселся напротив, тоже закурил и наконец вернул Карлу зажигалку.   
— О чем… — снова начал он, но Карл перебил его:  
— Я звонил Роберту.  
— И? — Крис напрягся.   
— Ты ни разу не пришел ни на ЛФК, ни на физио.  
— А, это… — облегченно выдохнув, Крис наткнулся на серьезный взгляд Карла. — У меня сейчас совсем нет времени, я снова вышел на работу.  
И хотя это была далеко не полная часть правды, объяснять подробнее Крис не стал. Тем более что объяснения-то не было.  
— Ко скольки тебе?   
— Завтра? — не понял Крис. — К девяти.  
— Значит, встаешь в семь… хорошо, — прикинул вслух Карл, — переставляешь будильник на половину седьмого, как раз успеешь к восьми на прогревания, после работы — на ЛФК. С утра я тебя отвезу и вечером проверю. Заберу, если получится.  
Крис потерянно молчал. На самом деле у него не было ни единой причины отказываться от упражнений, но… но это было выше его сил. Когда ты пару лет выходишь из дома два-три раза в неделю, — по магазинам да разок куда-то еще, но все равно ненадолго, — то даже возвращение на работу становится подвигом. А уж для Криса, который в принципе был домоседом, считал дом своей «собачьей конурой», а кровать с одеялом «безопасной зоной» (по терминологии Софии), любой выход из дома, подразумевающий встречу с незнакомыми людьми, тем более вторгающимися в его личное пространство, был чем-то откровенно пугающим.  
— А что будет, если я не пойду? — все же осмелился поинтересоваться Крис.  
Карл тяжело взглянул на него.  
— Тогда ты узнаешь, как я наказываю на самом деле, — он сделал ударение на последней паре слов. — У тебя есть причины игнорировать процедуры?   
— Нет, — вздохнул Крис.  
— Тогда я все-таки тебя отвезу, — подытожил Карл.  
— Да, сэр, — согласился Крис, в душе кляня себя за дурацкое поведение. Идиотом-то он не был и прекрасно понимал, что чем дольше тянет, тем вероятнее дело закончится операцией — если вообще она поможет. Кроме того, никто не отменял всяких воспалений, а жалеть себя в будущем и ненавидеть себя из нынешнего времени он не хотел. Однако перестать избегать неприятных моментов и одновременно ненавидеть себя за это Крис не мог.  
«Стоп, — подумал он вдруг. — Я снова виню и наказываю себя».   
Это было не самое лучшее время для быстрых и гневных записей, так что он решил заменить их на четкое мысленное проговаривание ситуации.  
«Я злюсь на себя и обвиняю себя из-за того, что не собираюсь — зачем врать, не «не хочу», — идти на процедуры. Я знаю, что это неправильно, что так делать не нужно, но чем сильнее я себя накажу, тем, по моему мнению, мне меньше захочется в следующий раз так делать. Но чем сильнее я себя обвиняю, тем мне хуже в целом и тем сложнее выходить из дома. Замкнутый круг. Но проблему решил за меня Карл».  
Наконец закончив цепочку рассуждений, Крис ощутил благодарность. Подняв глаза, он осознал, что Карл наблюдает за ним уже какое-то время.   
— Пойдем в кровать? — улыбнувшись, позвал он, и Карл также ответил ему облегченной улыбкой.   
Впервые за долгое время Крис собирался провести с кем-то ночь (если не считать предыдущего раза с Карлом же, но Крис был пьян и не отвечал за свои действия) в одной кровати. На секунду он засомневался: ждет ли Карл от него каких-то действий или происходящее стоит расценивать просто как совместную ночевку?   
Однако действия Карла говорили сами за себя. Раздевшись, тот нырнул под одеяло и, дождавшись Криса, притянул его к себе.  
Даже отвечая на объятия, Крис все ещё сомневался, но только до первого поцелуя, инициированного Карлом. Даже несмотря на усталость, тот, по-видимому, не собирался упускать возможность заняться сексом. К удивлению Криса, Карл не делал ничего, что бы могло превратить обычный ванильный секс в сессию.  
Хотя настроение у Криса было довольно игривым, управлял ситуацией все равно Карл. Стоило Крису прижаться сильнее и коснуться чужого члена своим, как Карл потянул его ниже. С лёгкостью поддавшись, Крис скользнул ладонями по напряжённым мышцам пресса, коснулся их губами и, поддразнивая, потерся щекой о головку. И, дождавшись нетерпеливого вздоха, взял в рот, стараясь не задеть зубами нежную кожу. Пожалуй, главное, чего ему хотелось в этот момент — даже сильнее секса — это доставить Карлу удовольствие. Слышать его стоны, смотреть сквозь опущенные ресницы на его лицо для Криса незаметно стало отдельным видом наслаждения. Что-то неистребимо порочное было в знании, что сам Крис и являлся причиной этого удовольствия. Что именно касание языком выступившей вены заставляло Карла сжать пальцы, комкая простыни. А коснувшись мошонки и покатав ее в ладони, можно было услышать тихое шипение сквозь зубы.  
Карла хватило еще на пару минут. Коротко простонав, он оттолкнул Криса и потянул выше. На мгновение Крис напрягся, ожидая, что тот раздвинет ноги — меняться ролями ему сейчас не хотелось. Хотелось повиноваться, выполнять приказы, потому что… потому что тогда он не будет виноват, если сделает что-то не так?..  
Вздрогнув, Крис решил подумать об этом позже, а сейчас ему и так было чем заняться. Например, взяв смазку, быстро растянуть себя, не отводя взгляда от Карла, провоцируя и соблазняя. Или достать презерватив и раскатать его по чужому члену. Можно было бы и губами — но Крис слишком давно не практиковался и боялся облажаться.   
Дойдя до трех пальцев, он окинул Карла взглядом — можно было бы и потянуть время, но это, пожалуй, отдавало чем-то нечестным — тот сам рассказывал Крису о тяжелой смене и усталости. Он явно заслужил немного отдыха. Не в полном смысле этого слова, конечно: Крис не собирался его динамить, всего лишь намеревался двигаться сам. Для этого ему нужно было устроиться чуть поудобнее и, придерживая член, опуститься на него до упора — не сложно вроде бы, но, торопясь, Крис все делал не так, и Карлу пришлось немного помочь.   
Устроившись, Крис наконец позволил себе шевельнуть задницей. Больно не было — так, чуть саднило, но не слишком, — так что в нужный ритм он вошел быстро. Оперся ладонями о матрас, прикрыл глаза и словно стал с Карлом одним целым, тем шекспировским животным с двумя спинами. И с каждым движением это становилось все прекраснее, все восхитительнее, и он не мог остановиться, стремясь вперед к вершине… Кончая, Карл придержал его за пояс ладонями и вжался изо всех сил, толкая тем самым Криса к оргазму.   
Получив благодарный поцелуй, Крис с трудом поднялся за влажным полотенцем. Когда он вышел из ванной, Карл уже заснул, в той же позе, что лежал ранее — на спине, голый, заложив руки за голову. Стерев сперму с его живота, Крис поднял с пола сброшенную простыню и накрыл ею Карла. А сам, даже не тратя силы на бесплодные попытки заснуть, забрал мобильный, сигареты и ушел на кухню.   
Распахнув окно, он присел на подоконник, покурил и набрал Зои. Трубку та не взяла. Решив, что, может быть, она просто в клубе, Крис решил позвонить попозже. Сходив за книгой — «Мартин Иден», он добрался до нее только сейчас, хотя втайне и стыдился этого, — в течение следующего часа он читал и время от времени пытался снова достучаться до Зои. Гудок шел, автоответчик исправно включался, но Крис сбрасывал звонок, не зная, что конкретно, кроме «я беспокоюсь», он хочет сказать.   
В конце концов, часам к двум ночи Крис все же ощутил усталость и отправился в кровать. Не просыпаясь, Карл подкатился и закинул на него руку, так что сбежать оказалось невозможно. Смирившись — хотя, в общем-то, вставать обратно и не собирался — Крис закрыл глаза и провалился в темную муть сна.   
Правда, выспаться ему не удалось. Снаружи только-только начало светать, когда тишину разорвал резкий звон колоколов — Крис недавно поставил другую мелодию на звонок шефа.  
— Да, — с третьей попытки сняв трубку, пробормотал он.  
— Просыпайся, — резко велел на том конце Брюс. — У нас ЧП, собирайся. 69 Чанселлор Плейс, Беркли. Захват заложника, это по твоей серии.  
— А я-то там зачем? — зевая, поинтересовался Крис. — В жизни не был переговорщиком.  
— Она требует твоего присутствия.   
— Кто — «она»?   
— Убийца. Давай, парень, приходи в себя, кофе по дороге выпьешь. Адрес запомнил?   
— Запомнил, — обеспокоенно проворчал Крис и сел в постели.   
Повернувшись на спину, Карл приподнялся на локтях и приоткрыл глаза:   
— Что-то случилось?   
— Вызывают на работу, — наклонившись, Крис оставил на его губах поцелуй и встал. — Спи. Как что-то будет ясно, я наберу.  
Это получилось так… буднично, так привычно и по-семейному, что ему самому понравилось. Проследив, как Карл опускается обратно и закрывает глаза, Крис поправил на нем простыню и, улыбаясь, поплелся одеваться. Налил кофе в термокружку, бросил в карман брюк таблетницу и на секунду задержался на кухне. Результатом импульсивного всплеска креативности оказалась записка, оставленная перед уходом Крисом на кухонном столе.  
«Может, перевезешь вещи?»   
А поверх — запасные ключи от дома.   
Улыбаясь, он выгнал из гаража машину, закрыл за собой дверь и поехал по направлению к восьмидесятому шоссе.   
Еще на съезде с Таннел-роуд в сторону Клермонт Хиллс ему попалась первая полицейская машина. А пока Крис кружил по узким улочкам, поднимаясь по холмам все выше и выше к вершине, он прошел через два круга оцепления. И, приблизившись к цели, по просьбе специального агента оставил машину и дальше поднимался пешком.   
Брюс, склонившийся над бумагами в импровизированном штабе, заметил Криса, только когда тот подошел вплотную.   
Махнув Крису рукой: мол, подожди секунду, он продолжил разговор с незнакомым Крису специальным агентом:   
— Удалось установить личность?   
— Нет, сэр, однако у нас есть план дома, — он протянул Брюсу распечатки.   
— Фриман! — Брюс сунул бумаги командиру группы захвата и наконец повернулся к Крису. — Кратко, пока ты не начал бомбардировать меня вопросами: три часа назад сообщили о пропаже сенатора. Его автомобиль был зафиксирован камерами в Окленде, о водителе информации нет. За рулем была женщина, личность до сих пор не установили. Приказ остановиться проигнорировала, сумела оторваться от преследования и скрыться в этом районе. Полчаса назад было подтверждено ее местонахождение, — он кивнул на дом-крепость на пригорке, обнесенный забором в человеческий рост без просветов. — Переговорщики начали работать, за сенатора она требует транспорт до аэропорта, самолет, миллион долларов наличными и тебя.   
— Меня?.. — Крис растерялся. — Сопровождающим?  
— Нет, и разговор с тобой был главным ее условием, — жестко пояснил Брюс и велел: — Вспоминай, кому ты перешел дорогу.  
Крис потряс головой, просыпаясь.  
— Не знаю, шеф. Но если она меня знает и это она убивала всех тех людей раньше, а не действует похожим методом, — то понятно, почему тот парень остался жив.  
— Вспоминай, — развернувшись, Брюс махнул кому-то рукой и показал жестом: «тяни время». — У тебя есть двадцать минут, составь список всех своих женщин, Казанова. И тех, которых просто обидел, тоже.  
— Я гей, вообще-то, — в спину ему пробормотал Крис, получил в ответ: «Тогда и тех, кому не дал!» и покраснел. 

 

Список оказался подозрительно коротким: сначала он записал вообще всех знакомых женщин (хватило двух страниц), а потом начал вычеркивать тех, кого не видел за последние несколько лет (а еще собственную мать, с которой виделся по расписанию раз в три месяца). Выписав остаток, он сначала удивился, а потом расстроился: пять имен. Крис знал о своей необщительности, но видеть подтверждение вот таким вот образом было… было грустно.   
Итак. Элиза Ив. Зои Салтана. София Бутелло. Назнин Конрэктор — продавец в книжном, с которой Крис несколько раз в год пересекался в кофейне — обсудить новинки. Лидия Вилсон — соседка справа, у нее была пара очаровательных лабрадоров, за которыми Крис временами присматривал, пока та была в командировках.   
Вернувшийся Брюс забрал у него листок, пробежался взглядом по именам, недоверчиво фыркнул.  
— Кто из них черная?   
Укоризненно глянув на него, Крис покачал головой:   
— Трое. Салтана, Конрэктор, Вилсон. Не все так просто, шеф.  
Чертыхнувшись, Брюс сунул листок прямо в руки пробегавшему мимо агенту с четким приказом проверить. А затем повернулся к Крису и хлопнул его по плечу:   
— Время вышло, сынок. Иди на инструктаж, а потом к телефону.   
Высокая девушка — Руби, вспомнил Крис — с пронзительным взглядом рентгенолога, пережевывая жвачку, зачитала ему краткий список правил:   
— Никогда не говорить «нет», у нас как в продажах — клиент всегда прав. Не замолкать. Пока вы в диалоге, она не стреляет. Не делать предварительных оценок личности и показывать, как ты ее понимаешь. Не заставляй долго ждать, а заставляешь — забалтывай. Все понял? Провалишься, — оглядела она Криса, — пойдет группа захвата. Твоя работа — сделать так, чтобы эта сучка осталась живой и получила свое наказание.   
— Понял, — Крис кивнул и получил в ответ еще одну тираду:   
— Есть четыре типа: параноики, депрессанты, антисоциалы и неадекваты. Первому нельзя лгать и с ним спорить, вторых не обвиняем и показываем, как они круты, с третьими выясняем, чего хотят, и не обещаем невыполнимого, договариваемся, в общем. А с четвертыми тянем время и шлем группу захвата. От того, какой тип ты определишь, будут зависеть наши действия.   
— А вы сами?.. — нахмурился Крис.   
— А с нами никто не разговаривал, невелика честь, — Руби выдула пузырь и хлопком по спине отправила Криса в сторону переговорного устройства.   
Расступившись, переговорщики пропустили его ближе и снова обступили: нацепили гарнитуру, показали план дома, подогнанный несколько минут назад бронированный внедорожник, и велели морально готовиться.   
Пять минут спустя зазвучали гудки.   
— Вы выполнили требования? — без предисловий спросила женщина на том конце провода.  
Заледенев, Крис выпрямился. Он уже догадывался, чей голос услышит, да и еще несколько дней назад мог догадаться, что за женщина могла отпустить жертву только потому, что у той были такие же травмы, как у самого Криса. В конце концов, эти травмы целиком и полностью видела только одна женщина из его окружения. Если бы он осмелился об этом подумать…   
— Да, — ответил он, жестом тем временем показывая, будто что-то пишет. Схватил подсунутые кем-то бумагу и карандаш и быстро накорябал: «Салтана». После чего спросил, пользуясь молчанием: — Зачем тебе это?   
— Затем, — резко ответила та, — поднимайся к нам, мы улетим вместе, начнем новую жизнь.  
— К вам? Ты не одна там? — переспросил Крис.  
— Я, Элиза и наш дружок сенатор, — хмыкнула Зои, — который думал, что мы беззащитные овечки, предназначенные только для удовлетворения его извращенных потребностей. Ну что, дружок, — она сделала паузу, явно обращаясь уже не к Крису, — ты все еще не поменял мнение? Нет?   
Переговорщик у пульта со второй гарнитурой жестом показал окружающим и ткнул в сторону дома: «Двое».   
— Зачем ты убила их? — повторил вопрос Крис.  
— А какое право они имели объективировать меня? — зло отозвалась Зои. — Все они только и думали о том, чтобы унизить меня, растоптать, сделать своей вещью и сексуальной рабой!  
— С чего ты это взяла? — удивился Крис и получил яростный взгляд Руби.   
— С чего я это взяла?! — взвилась Зои и перешла на крик. — Их поганые руки мне до сих пор снятся!   
— Их всех? То есть каждый, кого ты убила, к тебе приставал?   
— Не просто приставал! Эти самовлюбленные самцы посмели лапать меня! Они только и думали о том, чтобы завладеть мною!   
«Параноик», — подумал Крис, ужасаясь тому, что думает о лучшей подруге. Однако профессионал внутри него ужасаться отказывался.   
— Они должны были быть уничтожены! — в голосе Зои появились незнакомые интонации, и Крис тут же, поймав взгляд Руби, вскинул руку с четырьмя растопыренными пальцами: «Неадекват». Вскинувшись, та одними губами произнесла: «Отвлекай», и исчезла.   
Крис слишком давно был знаком с Зои, чтобы не знать ее характер как свой. Да, по точному определению Джона, та была хитрой, умной и циничной сукой, но ключевое в этой характеристике все-таки было «умной». Будь Зои в своем уме, она никогда бы не построила в голове цепочку «он лапает меня и за это достоин смерти». Даже с учетом феминистических замашек, которых Крис раньше как-то не замечал за ней, Зои должна была бы подать в суд, отсудить миллионы, максимум — организовать подставных свидетелей. Однако убивать… либо Зои врала ему о причине — но признаков лжи Крис не наблюдал, — либо у нее был психоз.   
— Ты права, Зои, — успокаивающе сказал он. — Хочешь, я сделаю так, чтобы тебя никто больше не трогал? Ты отпустишь заложника, а я сам буду следить, чтобы никто и глянуть не мог в твою сторону.  
Предложение Зои не понравилось.   
— Да ты один из них! — голос она так и не понизила. — Стелешься перед Карлом как последняя шлюха и выполняешь все, что тебе он прикажет! Я видела его зажигалку, ты его уже и домой пускаешь!  
Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Крис мысленно досчитал до четырех.  
— Зои, — начал он, — мне нравится Карл…   
— Он тобой пользуется, унижает и бросит, как только появится возможность, — с убежденностью в голосе заявила та. — Я заберу тебя с собой. И сама прослежу, чтобы тебя никто не трогал!  
Со своего места Крис прекрасно видел, как группа захвата преодолела забор в слепой зоне.   
— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Я поеду с тобой и Элизой. Как ты рассчитываешь добиться посадки в… где, кстати?   
— В Швеции, — как маленькому, пояснила Зои, — там с женщинами обращаются нормально.  
— Так как ты рассчитываешь добиться посадки в Швеции? — повторил Крис.  
— А это не мои проблемы, — истерически рассмеялась Зои. — Это проблемы полиции…  
Она явно собиралась сказать что-то еще, но в гарнитуре Крис услышал лишь грохот, а затем выстрел.  
— Зои! — позвал он и дернулся в сторону дома, но был остановлен чьим-то захватом. — Зои! Да выпустите же меня, черт бы вас всех подрал, она моя подруга, в конце концов!   
— Успокойся, — прожурчал у уха голос Руби. Дернувшись еще раз и поразившись ее силе, Крис осознал: нет, не вырваться. И расслабился.  
— Все, я в порядке, — тихо сказал он. — Что там?   
Словно ответ на его вопрос, в гарнитуре появился мужской голос:   
— База, я Красный-один. Код четырнадцать. Цель оказала сопротивление и была убита. Как приняли?   
— Приняли хорошо, Красный-один, операция завершена. Код шестнадцать, — ответил переговорщик со второй гарнитурой и повторил услышанное для всех.   
Вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Криса хлопнул по плечу вернувшийся Брюс.   
— Сейчас вместе со всеми в участок, а потом в отдел. Закончишь отчеты и можешь отправляться домой, сынок.  
Крис кивнул. Чувствовал он себя так, словно по нему проехались танком, а потом вернулись и проехались еще раз — для гарантии. Как Зои могла дойти до такого состояния? Как он мог этого не заметить?..   
В расстроенных чувствах он вернулся к машине и еще с полчаса стоял в пробке, ожидая, пока не разъедутся те машины, что оказались брошенными ближе к дороге.   
На светофоре он задумался и пришел в себя только после настойчивого бибиканья сзади. В участке трижды переписывал показания, пока на него не наорал офицер, уставший ждать последнего участника событий. В отделе, усевшись за стол, Крис включил компьютер, открыл чистый лист, занес руки над клавиатурой… и, снова задумавшись, опустил их.   
Ему было больно и горько. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что он снова считал себя виноватым. Упиваясь своим состоянием, в последние годы он отстранился от друзей, почти не звонил им сам. Если бы он не бросал вот так Зои — может быть, заметил бы изменения?   
С трудом закончив отчеты, постоянно отвлекаясь, Крис зашел перед уходом к Брюсу и отправился домой. Он сам не знал, чего ему хочется больше: побыть одному, или, наоборот, отвлечься от размышлений на кого-то другого.  
Однако Карла дома не оказалось. Записки с ключами на столе тоже не было, и, как показалось Крису, это был хороший знак. Сунув пустую термокружку в мойку, он опустился на пол и замер, уставившись на стык плиток. 

Краем уха услышав звон ключей, Крис поднялся на онемевшие ноги и двинулся встречать. Карл снова был не с пустыми руками — но на этот раз с парой сумок: из одной, не до конца закрытой, торчала рукоятка смутно знакомого Крису флоггера.  
— Вот, забрал вещи из клуба, — поймав его взгляд, произнес Карл.  
— А… — протянул Крис и потер лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. — Хорошо.   
— Что-то случилось? — сбросив ремни с плеч, Карл повернулся и настороженно уставился на него.   
— Долго рассказывать, — Крис махнул рукой. Слов, чтобы передать произошедшее, просто не было.   
— Пойдем-ка, — приобняв за плечи, Карл повел его обратно в кухню. — Ого… Проветривать не пробовал?  
— Да как-то не до того было, — Крис пожал плечами. — Веришь, сейчас только повеситься хочется.   
Нахмурившись, Карл несколько секунд смотрел ему в лицо.  
— Не нравится мне твой настрой, — сказал он. — Таблетки пил?   
— А, черт, — Крис похлопал себя по карманам — он так и не переоделся — но таблетницу не нашел. Растерянно сказал: — Выпала где-то.   
— Сколько уже этот курс?   
— Месяца четыре…  
— Значит, можешь сделать перерыв, — кивнул Карл, прошел к шкафчику и извлек пару стаканов. Покопался на верхней полке и вытащил бурбон — Крис даже и не помнил, что у него такой есть.   
Налив, Карл поставил стакан на стойку и силой усадил Криса на стул.   
— Пей, — велел он. — Залпом, как лекарство.  
— Меня опять развезет, — предупредил Крис.  
— Необходимый ущерб, — развел Карл руками. — Пей и рассказывай.   
— Да нечего рассказывать… почти, — отдышавшись после виски, пробормотал Крис. — Просто была у меня подруга детства, а теперь оказалось, что она убила кучу людей только за то, что они плотоядно смотрели на нее и лапали. А еще пыталась спасти меня от тебя. И как именно — взяла в заложники сенатора штата и потребовала самолет в Швецию! Идиотизм, — пожаловался он. — а потом ее убили при задержании.   
— Спасти от меня? — удивился Карл. Остальное, по-видимому, такой реакции у него не вызвало.   
— Ты ее знаешь, скорее всего, — буркнул Крис. — Зои Салтана, танцовщица у вас в клубе, афроамериканка… Была танцовщицей.   
Карл наморщил лоб.  
— Не помню, — в конце концов честно сознался он. — Никогда их не запоминал, но вроде у нас все белые последнее время…   
— Неважно, — Крис махнул рукой. — Если бы я не бросил ее, то, может, успел бы остановить?..  
Карл, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но все останавливал себя. Вместо этого, потянувшись, он поймал лежавшую на столе ладонь Криса и молча сжал.   
— Может, тогда бы она не умерла? Даже если она на самом деле сошла с ума, может, ее просто арестовали бы?   
— Ты лучше знаешь законы, — прокомментировал Карл.  
— Да, — кивнул Крис, — если бы экспертиза решила, что она вменяема, то все равно посадили бы на электрический стул.   
— Воспринимай это как естественное событие, — мягко предложил Карл. — Как будто она болела чем-то, и смерть оказалась естественным завершением. Зато она больше не страдает, подумай об этом.   
— Да даже если и так. Никогда себе не прощу, — пробормотал Крис.   
— Все уходят, так или иначе. И мы уйдем в свое время. Никто в этом не виноват.   
— Человек смертен, — грустно процитировал Крис любимую книгу. — Хуже всего, что он внезапно смертен.  
— И я уйду, — ответил Карл. Тон его внезапно стал мягким и каким-то напевным. — А птицы будут петь, как пели. И будет сад, и дерево в саду, и мой колодец белый.   
Он замолчал.  
— А что дальше? Чье это? — с неожиданным для себя интересом спросил Крис.  
— На склоне дня, прозрачен и спокоен, замрет закат, и вспомнят про меня колокола окрестных колоколен, — продолжил Карл. — С годами будет улица иной; кого любил я — тех уже не станет. И в сад мой за беленою стеной, тоскуя, только тень моя заглянет. И я уйду; один — без никого, без вечеров, без утренней капели и белого колодца моего… А птицы будут петь, как пели, — он ненадолго замолчал. — Это Хуан Рамон Хименес, испанский поэт. Стихам уже почти сотня лет. Все проходит, понимаешь?   
— Понимаю, но принять не могу, — тяжело ответил Крис. — Не хочу принимать.   
Встав и отпустив его руку, Карл налил им еще бурбона. Затем вернулся за стойку.   
Так, молча, они сидели еще почти час, и обоих не тянуло нарушать тишину. Крису было горько, но в то же время хорошо. Ему впервые удалось разделить с кем-то боль, с кем-то, кому не требовалось объяснять и пересказывать по тысяче раз. Карл понимал все и так.   
Смотря на него — любуясь, — Крис отчаянно желал быть Карлу равным, а не рабом, делить постель с партнером, а не лежать у ног хозяина. И в мягкой улыбке Карла он видел надежду и обещание.  
В сгустившихся сумерках они еще долго курили, затем все-таки заговорили — сначала о Зои, потом перешли на другие темы — и говорили еще до самой ночи. Крису хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, и, наверное, впервые в жизни он точно знал, что может себе это позволить.   
End


	6. Бонусы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Необязательные дополнения, которые можно не считать частью сюжета, а лишь попыткой автора развлечься

## Бонус, или «На самом деле все было совсем по-другому»

 

_Две недели спустя_

—  Ты собрал вещи?  — Крис панически носился по дому, проверяя все и вся.  — А документы?

—  На столике в гостиной!  — крикнул из ванной комнаты Карл. В последнюю минуту перед выходом ему приспичило побриться.

—  Я суну в рюкзак!  — громко оповестил Крис и направился к гостиной. Найдя паспорт со вложенными внутрь билетом, он забрал его и, шагая к прихожей, как-то рефлекторно заглянул внутрь. И ошеломленно остановился.

—  Карл?  — в конце концов позвал он, и в его голосе звучало нечто такое, что Карл выглянул из ванной.

—  Что такое?  — нахмурился он.  — Не на то число взял?

—  На то,  — медленно ответил Крис.  — Но на другое имя.

—  На свое,  — недоуменно сказал Карл, подошел ближе и тоже заглянул в паспорт.  — Ну вот, Леонард Горацио Маккой, все в порядке.

—  Твою мать,  — пробормотал Крис  — любивший не к месту пользоваться своим ником,  — и оперся о стену, пытаясь сдержать истерический смех.  — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк к твоим услугам. Можно просто Джим.

  


## Бонус-2, или «Все было совсем-совсем иначе»

 

«Программа головизуализации завершена»,  — произнес мягкий женский голос. Шестнадцатилетний Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, для друзей  — просто Джим — стянул с головы повязку с сенсорами и завистливо вздохнул. Ему тоже хотелось вот такого, как было двести лет назад  — одни сплошные приключения и любовь в конце. Он даже подумал, что вот эта повесть станет его любимой. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что Карл, который оказался Маккоем, был ужасно красив.

Подумав еще секунду и глянув на часы  — до подъема оставалось еще часа три, на ключевые моменты времени бы хватило,  — Джим нацепил повязку с сенсорами обратно на голову.

 — Компьютер,  — сказал он, —  запустить с первой главы за…

—  Джим!  — послышался пьяный крик с нижнего этажа.  — Почему свет горит? Опять в свои голокнижки уткнулся? А ну спать, быстро!

Разочарованно вздохнув  — Фрэнк мог и подняться  — Джим зашвырнул повязку в угол, погасил свет и выключил компьютер. Ему казалось, что он никогда не повзрослеет.


End file.
